A Work in Progress
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: Rosalie, a girl who recently lost her father, witnesses a murder by one of Ratigan's henchman and is kidnapped by the great criminal mind..The great professor, however, is now the legal guardian of three children and he cannot handle the pressure... until he gets an idea, a wicked idea..
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she? Where on earth did she go? Did she disappear out of thin air?" a tan mouse dressed in a navy tailcoat and brown slacks ran around the table. His once slicked back brown hair tossled over his green eyes making him softly blow it out of his face.

Underneath the table a small little tan mouse peeked her underneath the cloth curtain, muffling her laughs with her hand. Her long dark auburn hair toppled over her face, making her green eyes disappear. Her dark blue dress was wrinkled when she scurried underneath a wooden chair. Her small ears perked up when she heard her father's voice.

He saw her tail under the table and smiled mischievously "If I ever see her again, I swear I am going to find her.." he grabbed her tail making her squeal, he laid her down and started to tickle her stomach. "And I am going to tickle her! And Tickle her until she can't take it anymore!"

She started to laugh hard and took her hands hiding her stomach "S-St-Stop daddy! Hahahaaha! Oh my goodness! Stop!"

He picked her up and held her close when she held her small arms around his neck "Daddy, how long will you live?"

"One million years baby doll" he smiled softly

He sat down, setting her on his lap "Oh good.." she wiped her hand on her forehead and took a large breath out. Her father looked at her curiously "Why do you ask?"

She folded her hands in front of her and started to fiddle with her dress "Because I want you here always, when I grow up.. become a princess, get married, have babies-"

Her father interrupted her "Okay okay." He laughed slightly. He held up his right paw and held the other against his heart. "I Richard Orson Hampstead promise my daughter Rosalie Anne Hampstead that I will live one million years and a day, if I do not abide by these rules, I will drink old tea and scones with your dear old great Aunt Nellie for the rest of my life.."

She jumped up "Who is my great Aunt Nellie and why is she going to live longer than you?!"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders "Lets hope you don't have to meet her.. she's your aunt on your mother's side who lives in london, compulsive and always getting her nose in people's business... and considering that she is older than dirt she probably will live longer than all of us."

She curiously tilted her head "What is compulsive?"

He father picked her up leading her to her room "Ill tell you when you're older." He tucked her in her bed handing her a small mouse doll with curly blonde hair. "Goodnight Princess.."

She yawned softly and closed her tired eyes "Goodnight daddy."

The bond between a Father and Daughter could be the strongest bond anyone could ever have. A motherless child like Rosalie depended on her father to be an advisor, and a tutor. A maid, Miss Nora Birdie kept Rosalie in check when her father would go away on business. Sadly Richard Orson Hampstead didn't keep his promise of living one million years and a day, that little six year old didn't know fourteen years later he would perish at sea during one of the worst storms of the century, Having no one survive on board. Left alone without any family in America, Miss Rosalie and Nora are currently off to London to live with her Great Aunt Nellie and second cousins at her lavish estate. Luckily Richard made it possible for her to live an equally lavish lifestyle, leaving her with a very large sum of inheritance. She herself didn't want to spoil herself on ball gowns and jewels, she just wanted to live comfortably in her home back in America..

However she had no clue what was in store for her in London.. but I am getting ahead of myself

How do I know that girl is going to be fine?

Because that girl is me..

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The train ride had to be the longest three hours of my life. I had never met or had any interest living with my Aunt .. Well from what my father told me about her, she didn't seem like good news.

By the way I figured out what compulsive meant.. yeah it made me even less interested to meet this woman. "Nora? Have you met Nellie before?" I didn't know she was dozing off when she yawned and looked out the window "Well once during your parents wedding… I am just warning you dear she can be quite a handful. Despite her age."

"Oh.." is all I said to her, I didn't want to bother her with what were probably the same questions she had. I fiddled with my shoulder length hair when I felt Nora's hand on mine.

"Don't worry dear, everything is going to be fine.." she comforted me softly while she pushed my shoulder length auburn hair out of my face.

"Boss? This letter came for you.." a little bat hobbled through the entrance of a lavish barrel, inside was a large white fountain spurting champagne, a pile of jewels and gold, and a large throne.

Sitting in the seat of red velvet was a Silver furred rat, his yellow eyes darted to the small bat before him. Despite being a rat, he was very well dressed in a black tuxedo, a pink and purple cravat and a black cape with red on the inside. "What is this?" he cracked open the small letter and read silently. His face slowly growing more grim. 

_Padraic James Ratigan, _

_This letter is to inform you on the confirmed death of your sibling Rachel Amber Ratigan, and your brother-in-law Joseph Green. I regret to inform you that they have both perished from a committed murder by an unknown felon lurking in their district on their way home on December 14__th__ 1898 at approximately eleven o' clock that evening. The criminal has been recently captured and questioned for motives by Mouseland Yard. _

_In their last will and testimony, it has been informed that the their three children: Alexander Green age 12, Victoria Green age 7, and Padriac James Green the second 1 year are in your custody and care. The children will be sent to the London train station tomorrow for you to pick up at approximately at noon. In regard to your current record of crimes against the monarchy of London, we have put into consideration that you may withdraw your responsibility of the children in the next three months. If you cannot handle the responsibility they will be sent to an available orphanage and be considered wards of the country. _

_Please think thoroughly, for you are the only living relative that they will ever know of. For the sake of the children, again, please consider your decision. Again, I am very sorry for your loss, and wish condolences for the rest of your family. _

_Inspector Williams _

_Mouseland Yard _

_December 15__th__ 1898_

While he was reading the letter he noticed his smooth suave face become more and more upset. He crumpled up the letter and walked off, shutting the door to his study with a force that shook the entire room. The little bat looked over at the paper then with his peg leg, hobbled and opened the door, "B-boss? Are you okay.."

His upset face became firm as he took a breath and adjusted his cravat "I need you and Bill to pick up a delivery for me.. I can't go because of my.. current situation.." he didn't want to mention his last crime, which ruined his record of a great criminal mind in all of London not to mention his own enemy Basil of Baker street has received more attention than he's ever had, since of his "so called" death.

Fidget wiped his head and nervously chuckled "Oh okay boss! I thought it was something important, so what is it? Cigars? Champagne? New ashtrays?"

He sat down sipping a small glass of champagne "Not quite.."

I woke up from my nap at the voice of the conductor "Arrival to London! Five minutes!"

Nora was still sleeping when I softly nudged her, "What? Are we here already?" she stretched her back consequently making it crack almost waking up the entire train. I laughed softly and she playfully nudged me on the shoulder "Now where is the old biddy picking us up?" she laughed and noticed my look of annoyance, because she knew how her mouth gets her in trouble.

I picked up the small letter that was sent only a week ago "It says that my cousins Girdy and Penelope are going to find us and personally lead us to the estate.." I souched back in my seat "I never met them either."

Nora smiled and looked out the window, peering at the oncoming station "Well when you see two girls with so much makeup that you can assume it was a mask… that's them."

Believe it or not we quickly recognized them, Nora was right about the makeup. I couldn't even see what they actually look like. They are both beautiful girls but the makeup has gotten out of hand. Girdy and Penelope both have long blonde hair, twins.. oy vey.. Girdy is recognizable because of her icy blue eyes, Penelope has deep brown chocolate ones. They both marched up to me and Nora allowing us to get a close look at them. Both girls had elaborate dresses on, Penelope in a dark red, and Girdy in a soft purple. They both made my knee length dark navy traveling dress seem like inappropriate attire

"Darling Rosalie!" Penelope hugged me tightly not allowing me to breathe "I thought I would never see you!" she let go, and I took a breath only to be grabbed by Girdy in the same embrace.

"You are absolutely stunning! More beautiful than the letters your father would send us!"

"Thank you ladies.." Nora stood next to me, allowing me to introduce her "Ladies this is Nora. She has worked for my father and me for years and I hope that you can welcome us into your.. colorful family.."

Penelope shook her hand "Well certainly you won't be a servant in our household, you will be like family to us.."

Nora smiled gently "That is too kind.. I just hope to not be a burden.."

Girdy jumped between them "Of course not! Now off to the manor.. shall we be on our way?"

Now I thought that the train ride was the longest of my life, the carriage ride seemed like hours until we finally stopped in front of a large building. The girls led us to a cobblestone street in front of a large white door, above us was the human estate, which was equally as posh and prim.

"Nellie were home!" Penelope shouted loudly "_She must be hard of hearing I guess" _I thought silently to myself_. _I guessed to soon when I heard a loud voice fill the foyer.

"I'm old but I am not deaf Penelope!" she entered the room and instantly the room became brighter! She was a beautiful white furred mouse with eyes blue as the ocean I feel I can swim in them. She had a very subtle coral gown on with a bustle in the back, and very little makeup unlike my very proper cousins. I noticed that she had short dark auburn hair that was the same color as mine, despite the small grey hairs.. My father did say she was old, but her wrinkles weren't even prominent.. a million years later and one wrinkle may appear on her face.

"Is that her? My darling Rosalie.. come here." I hesitantly moved to her.

"Don't be afraid my dear.. I may be old.. not old enough to be the crypt keeper." She laughed making me feel more comfortable. I went up to her and she softly touched my face, noticing I had the same color fur as my father. "Absolutely stunning.." she started to cry and she rested her hands on my shoulders "Just like your dear mother."

"Thank you for letting us stay with you.. it really does mean a lot." Nora spoke up between us, allowing Nellie to hug her "Nora! I thought I would never see you again! And think nothing of it.. stay here as long as you like, I'd ask least like to meet my darling American niece before the grim reaper grabs me by the tail eh?" she lightly laughed and coughed slightly "We are holding a small memorial party in honor of your father in a couple of weeks.. I hope you don't mind." She held her small hands in mine and I smiled "Not at all, I would like to celebrate though instead of mourn.. that's what he would have wanted.."

"Oh yes of course I-" the door knocked interrupting her thought "Oh Charlie can you get the door?"

"Yes madam.." he answered the door welcoming the stranger "Lady Nellie, may I present young Elijah Lockson, Duke of Kensington."

He was a very well dressed tan mouse, with a black tailcoat and a satin blue cravat. He had dark brown hair that was softly slicked back. He had bright hazel eyes which made him seem that he had a very kind nature to him. He was handsome and I am probably sure he knew it someway or another just by the way he gallantly took attention in the room..

"Lady Nellie" he kissed her hand "I believe I am a couple weeks early for the memorial service.." he looked at me, which made me feel nervous "Miss Rosalie.. I do apologize for the loss of your father. I was hoping to send my condolences but it seemed that you had left your home in America.." I blushed and looked away "I must say, sending my grief in person was worth the trip. You are quite lovely."

Like an idiot I stutterd "T-th-thank you." Nora nudged me softly, smiling at the young man "I must ask, how do you know my father.."

He fixed his cravat and faced all of us "Before the accident.. his ship would deliver priceless artifacts to my estate in Kensington.. Quite the collection I must say. Anyway we had bonded over a short amount of time.. and he practically became a second father." He chuckled to face Nellie "I do apologize for coming too early Lady Nellie.. I will go find a suitable flat somewhere in town."

She jumped up eagerly "Nonsense, you can stay here." She crossed to Charlie and lightly patted him on the back "Charlie please set up a room for Mister Elijah."

"Oh thank you madam, Miss Rosalie I hope we can talk again later perhaps over dinner.." I never considered the dating scene until apparently my "compulsive" aunt Nellie jumped in "Of course she would! How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Perfect.. until we meet again." He softly smiled at me making me blush, AGAIN like a little fool.

Once the door to his room closed Penelope and Girdy were at both sides of me "So when is the wedding?" Penelope giggled releasing a small snort when Girdy popped in "Well he certainly does take a liking to you!"

Nellie rose her vice "Girls Girls mind your own business.. now off with the two of you, I need to spend time with my niece." The two girls left in a huff, of course with their noses in the air. Nora left to set up our room when Nellie grabbed my hand and wrapped it around hers.

She led me to her room, which I might add is the very epitome of elegance, she had small statues, and vases with the most beautiful white roses. Her bed was a large queen size, with pink satin sheets and pillows. She went to her dresser bringing out a small wooden box. "Those two have been eyeing this for ages.. I thought it might be the right time to give this to you." She opened the box and I saw a golden necklace, there was a large flower and two smaller ones on both sides. I have only seen that necklace once before, it was the picture from my parents wedding, I remember when I was ten my father gave it to me to put in my room. I would always stare at my mom's picture, thinking she was the most elegant, graceful, mouse I've ever seen. I remember seeing the necklace in the picture still with the same glow if it was new.

She wrapped it around my neck and she lifted the mirror to my face showing my deep green eyes and my unruly dark hair from the train ride. "Beautiful.." she said softly, she put down the mirror and held my face "I know that you will learn to love it here, trust me. I will always be there for you." I smiled at her kind nature "Weather you like it or not.." I laughed and she walked to her vanity "At least you have the same sense of humor that your dear father had.. may he rest in piece."

I walked up to her and touched her shoulder "Thank you for everything.." and I walked out lightly closing the door. I lightly touched the necklace around my neck, knowing I had my mom here with me.

At the train station, three small little mice were waiting on the cobblestone street with the train conductor. The oldest was a head shorter than the conductor, a silver furred mouse who wore a small black jacket, grey slacks, and a white shirt. He was holding the hand of a little girl, smaller than him. she had bright white fur, that made her dark blue eyes sparkle. He held her cloak close to her body, which covered her grey dress with a black sash. Underneath her cloak was a little white mousling with dark brown eyes half her size, in his dark blue onesie, He was sucking his thumb and just starting to fuss underneath her cape.

"Shh P.J were almost home.." she patted his back making him burp.

The older mouse crossed his arms "Yeah.. home."

"Alex please have a better attitude about this.." she started bouncing the baby keeping a watchful glance around "We just need to.. stick together as a family."

"Family? We are one letter away from being sent to a dark dank orphanage Victoria.." he kept his arms crossed and kicked a small rock with his foot.

Her eyes instantly became more blue than they ever had "Yeah so we have to behave ourselves Alex.. Now where is Uncle James?" she glanced around and heard her brother talk underneath his breath "Probably robbing a bank somewhere.."

She hit him on the shoulder with her free hand. She talked while he rubbed it "Stop it Alexander! I mean it!" her face was firm, the seven year old obviously had taken the motherly role. Someone has to, and consequently it was Victoria.

A small bat hobbled over to the children and used his gruff voice, making Alexander cover his siblings. "The Green children?"

The conductor lowered himself "Who is asking?" they both whispered for a while, while the conversation ended having the small bat hand the man a couple bills of money. "There all yours." He counted his money while the lizard patted Alex on the shoulder, picking up their luggage they followed them to their new home.

"This way kids.."

**NEXT CHAPTER WE GET TO SEE RATIGAN INTERACT WITH THE CHILDREN.. OH NO**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You guys are really gonna like staying with us.." Fidget walked softly trying to maintain a conversation while walking through the endless amounts of pipes.

Bill was lugging the bags around, hoping not to drop them "Yeah just be wary of the mouse traps, they are around here and then.. its like were not welcome.. hee hee"

Alex rolled his eyes "What a great place to raise children.."

The two clearly didn't understand his sarcasm because they kept going on about the certain dangers lurking in their new home. "And Felicia, don't forget about her Fidget.."

"Oh yeah!" he quickly looked around motioning for the kids to come close "Felicia is a cat.. one of the meanest, don't get your Uncle upset or.." Bill nudged him, he didn't finish making Victoria worry "What? Or what?"

Alex touched her shoulders and held her close, nodding that they were going to be fine "Don't worry..its gonna be okay.." he whispered. Victoria smiled slightly, still holding a sleeping P.J in her arms. Suddenly the walk ended abruptly, Fidget and Bill lifted a large hatch and motioned the children to climb first.

They kept walking to the entrance of a large barrel with a pink glow coming from the inside.

"Wait here.." Fidget nervously chucked and walked to the entrance. Ratigan was sitting on his throne, reading the most recent newspaper and sipping a glass of wine "Um-b-boss? They're here.."

The professor took a deep breath and put the glass down. He rolled his eyes and stood up, and adjusted his cape. Strolling outside he slightly coughed alerting the attention of the three little mice in front of him. When the three turned around, it suddenly made his heart stop for a minute, He saw the similar silver fur of the boy. The same color fur him and his sister Rachel shared. He saw the girl who he knew was Victoria who had the exact eye color as her father Joseph, and the smallest one, a little mouseling that was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Hello children." He said while he broke out of his daydreaming "I am Professor Ratigan.. you may call me.. Uncle James." He didn't seem steady with himself, he wasn't used to the title. He fixed his cravat and walked up to the oldest boy "You must be Alexander.." he shook his hand and Alex rolled his eyes "Alex.."

He turned his head slightly and Victoria held out her hand "I'm Victoria sir.." she smiled slightly allowing the professor to smile in return. "Very nice to meet you my dear, but please call me Uncle James.."

"And this is Padriac James.. P.J. for short." She touched his little hand and put it in her Uncle's gloved one. He smiled and Victoria continued "Would you like to hold him?" she held him out giving him no choice.

"Oh no I couldn't.." he held him out with his face in a panic. The baby stayed silent, then started to cry in the arms of a stranger. He handed P.J back to Victoria and held his hands close to his self. "Hasn't he started to talk yet?"

Alex crossed his arms defending his brother "Our parents said when he's ready he'll talk.."

He took out his pocket watch "Well it is getting late.. let me show you to your room.."

"Can I hold your hand?" Victoria asked sweetly making him raise an eyebrow.

He grabbed a lantern off the wall "No." walking in front of them, his tail swishing side to side.

Victoria pouted for a second then felt the warm touch of her brother's hand on hers. For a motherly seven year old, she was scared. Not knowing how they were going to be fine in conditions like this.

* * *

"You didn't!" I saw Elijah almost spit out his drink

"I did!" I laughed hard covering my mouth and continued "I run through my neighbor's estate, with five apples EACH in both of my pockets, and the guards are hot on my trail. I climb the fence, scrape my knee at the top and FALL… only to see my father waiting at the front door.."

"And all that-"

"Just to replace an apple pie that I ate before he got home.." I laughed hard and took a drink of my water glass "To be honest with you I haven't smiled like this in weeks.." I looked at the food in front of me and pushed it away, a little too upset to eat.

Elijah sighed and rested his elbows on the table "You should more often, you have a lovely smile.."

"Mr. Lockson you've made me blush more than my two cousins combined.." I laughed and felt a soft hand on mine. This made my heart beat fast, and I had hoped he didn't hear it.

"Mr. Lockson-"

"Please call me Elijah.." he smiled and let me continue.

"Elijah.. I have only known you for a short amount of time.. why do you take such interest in me?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders "Easy, I see more than a pretty face.." my mouth dropped open and I held a hand to my heart "That is the nicest thing, let alone a guy, has ever told me.."

I fiddled with my necklace when suddenly my hand was taken from my neck and put into Elijah's. Then I felt his lips rested on mine, he suddenly broke away "I am very sorry Rosalie, I just think you are a very lovely woman and that I decided upon myself to-" I brought him in for another kiss and he rested his hand on the back of my neck. I let go and smiled "I never said I didn't like it.." and I stood up walking to my room. "Thanks for a great evening.." and I closed the door softly. Leaving him to his thoughts.

I saw Nora sleeping in her bed opposite to mine, snoring away and laughed slightly. I slipped into my white nightgown and robe snuggling in my new bed in my new room.. In my new home… I think things are looking up here.. and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" a crash was heard outside the barrel Ratigan peeked out in a shock to see a grey plump mouse march out past the hallway with bags in her paws. She had feathers and tar stuck all around her, especially around her… posterior. Fidget started to giggle when Bill nudged him to cut it out.

Ratigan took a long calm stride to her "Miss Saunders I recommend.."

She placed her bonnet on her head "I recommend you send those.. those.. brats to a military school! If it wasn't the baby crying hysterically, it was the girl fighting with the boy, and if it wasn't the girl.. the boy would be "practicing" his knife throwing! Using me as a target!" she grabbed his cravat "Knife throwing?"

He broke away and fixed his cravat, trying to keep his calm demeanor "Miss Saunders the children-"

"I would barely call them children. And the stunt they pulled today!" she spit out a feather "The boy was setting up a sort of torture device using me as the experiment.. I slipped into an invention that he created spilling tar all over the place, then I fell onto a crazy contraption sending me halfway to China when I collided into the goose feather pillows I SEWED UP FROM LAST WEEKS ACCIDENT!" she took a breath to herself "I am very sorry Professor.. I cannot handle this pressure, I quit."

She started to march to the gate when Ratigan blocked her path "Please I need your help.. I will give you a raise anything.. please!" he grabbed her hand and she broke away scoffing "I wish you the best of luck with those lousy excuses with children.. and god bless the next nanny that waltzes in here.."

And with that last remark she slammed the gate, making Ratigan cringe. He rolled his eyes and marched to the room watching the children giggle and laugh.

"Did you see her face!" Alex was rolling on the floor when Victoria chimed in "Alex you're a guaranteed genius!"

"Is he now?" they gasped and lined up in front of their Uncle, looking to the floor. "That was the fifth caretaker in a month.."

Alex crossed his arms "It wasn't our fault that you've hired the snottiest oldest women in London.." and Victoria added "Yes, maybe you could get someone a bit younger.. and perhaps nicer.."

"I can't keep finding women who will be willing to work with someone like me. Also someone who meets the demands that you have in mind.." he remained stone faced and watched Alex march up to him "You can just send us to that orphanage if it's so hard for you." He left the room pushing him out of the way. Victoria picked up Padriac James and rushed after her brother "Alex wait!"

Ratigan held his arms behind his back and walked to his study slamming the door. He slouched in his chair rubbing his temples, then he heard the thumping footstep of his lackey Fidget "Um Boss?"

"Not now Fidget.."

Fidget stayed in front of his desk "Its Pete sir, he is going to tell Mouseland yard about our location so he can get paid a thousand pounds.. he's going to a party ."

His eyes became wide "What?! That… deadbeat.." he stood up and paced the room until he started to grin "I want you and the boys to find him.. and when you do.." he made a slicing motion against his throat causing Fidget to have a sympathetic grin.

"No mistakes Fidget."

"N-no sir.." he walked out of the room and tripped making Ratigan rub his temples once more.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Aunt Nellie led me into the room before the ball started, I was expected to wear black, but instead I wanted to wear a happier color. My father always knew how to live his life, to always make the worst the best it could be.. so what is it stopping it from being a happy occasion?

"I ordered this for you from Paris.." Charlie the butler set a large box on the bed and exited the room, giving me a comforting wink. "Really Aunt Nellie you don't have to do this.."

"I know.. I want to." She smiled and unwrapped the white paper revealing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a dark blue shoulder less gown with puffy sleeves, the dress had endless amounts of layers underneath and black beads adorning the bodice. "Its beautiful.."

She pushed me into the bathroom and pushed my chin up to raise my head "it's not the dress, it's the person in it.." after I got dressed, I placed the black opera gloves on my sleeves and pulled my hair in a chignon bun allowing my little wisps of hair to frame my face. Nellie opened the door and smiled "Your ready."

I marched down the stairs and was welcomed by warm smiles, some seemed apologetic while some seemed genuine. Elijah took my arm and led me to the dance floor leading me into the first dance of the night.

* * *

"Fidget is this the place?" a thug popped a cigar in his mouth blowing smoke into the cold air.

"Andy look for yourself!" Bill turned his friends head and they saw _Him. _Matthew had a suit made of the best materials and a gold chain holding a new pocket watch.

"That jerk.." Fidget muttered underneath his breath. "Once he's out here alone… well scratch 'em!" Andy grinned along with the other boys.

* * *

I tapped the champagne glass I was holding and took a deep breath standing up a couple steps higher on the stairs. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the life my father had celebrated.. he personally knew all of you in some way or another, and I consider you all family. I hope that we can all understand that my father didn't want any of us to be depressed, he wants us to enjoy the good memories we shared with him." I rose my glass high above my head "Cheers to you, my father Richard Orson Hampstead!"

Everyone repeated "To Richard Orson Hampstead!" I walked down when I felt a soft hand touch mine. Elijah motioned me to come back to the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have only known Miss Hampstead for a short while. We have been courting for the last couple of weeks, but the best couple of weeks in my entire life." I blushed still holding his hand "I would have to say that I am the luckiest man alive for meeting the most beautiful, gentle, kind woman in all of London." He smiled and turned me to face him "No one in the whole world will ever make me complete." He bent down on one knee making me look around nervously "Rosalie Anne Hampstead, will you marry me?" he opened a small box that contained a large heart shaped diamond with two smaller cuts beside it. Everyone in the ballroom was in a chatter when Nellie nudged me "Say something child!"

I subconsciously said "Yes.." and he slipped the ring on my finger. I kissed him to the result of having the entire ballroom cheering.

I'm not ready to get married, I mean I really do care about Elijah.. is he making the right choice? Am I making the right choice? What have I done? This is nuts.. I am standing there staring at the ring on my finger and whisper to Elijah "I'm going to step outside.. I need some air.."

"Ill go with you!" he motioned to the door

"No! I need to go alone.." I walked to the door, not even hearing Elijah answer back. I stepped outside to the entrance of the house and looked at the sky "Um hi dad.. I'm engaged.." I giggled slightly "I don't know what I've done.. I'm afraid I don't even know this man like I'm supposed to.. I mean he is gentle and kind, and you practically know him as well.. and apparently I'm insane because I'm talking to the sky.. great, he's marrying an insane person. Anyway, I-" I heard crashing coming from the alleyway connecting to the kitchen, I curiously peeked my head around the corner. I saw Mr. Matthew surrounded by three hooded figures all talking with rough voices.

"We got word you've been peeping behind the bosses back." The shortest one spoke while the other two were holding him.

I heard Matthew's plead his case, silently cheering him on "P-please boys, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get a few small things to better my life, you can understand that right?"

The boys started to snicker until the tall lanky one spoke up "It seems that you have gotten a better life here." He ripped of his gold chain revealing the golden diamond encrusted pocket watch he bragged to me about earlier "A few things eh?" someone punched him in the stomach making him fall to the floor.

Suddenly all three started beating him until he couldn't take it anymore, he was breathing heavier and heavier with every blow. I was leaning on a small amount of garbage that allowed me to see the entire ordeal. I saw the short one take out a pistol "This is a little gift from the boss."

Once he finished that sentence, the garbage didn't support me anymore and toppled beneath my feet, all four of the people in the alleyway. I immediately froze until I heard him say "What did boss say about witnesses?"

"Don't care! Get her!" I ran as fast as I could, abandoning my three inch heels in the process, I ran puffing cold air into my lungs when my dress became caught on the fence. I pulled away and the beautiful fabric tore the bottom of the gown. I felt two arms grab mine when I started to struggle.

"Bill! Get the chloroform!" I saw the bottle and started to struggle for my life. I saw a little bat with menacing yellow eyes hold the cloth forcefully to my mouth, causing everything to go black..

WHILE ROSALIE WAS UNCONCIOUS

"Well what do we do Fidget?" Andy asked as he looked at the unconscious girl.

Fidget scratched his head "We have no other choice.. she's seen too much, let the boss decide."

The boys picked up Rosalie and headed back to the riverfront, accidentally dropping the cloth that had the chloroform drenched on it..

About ten minutes after they left, Elijah walked out and looked for his fiancée "Rosalie? Rosalie where are you?" he noticed the articles of ripped clothing and heard groaning coming from the alley

"Matthew? What happened to you? Where is Rosalie?" he shook him causing his eyes to grow wide with fear.

"I had some unfinished business.." he was breathing heavy "They took Rosalie…" and he finally gave his last words, closing his eyes softly.

"Matthew? Matthew? No!" he ran to the front of the estate and fell to his knees in a panic "ROSALIE!"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"WHAT!" Nellie exclaimed, she almost fainted if it wasn't for Charlie who picked her up. She started to fan herself and plopped on the nearest available seat.

"I'm afraid its true.. she was taken by ruffians.." Elijah held the fabric in his hands and narrowed his eyebrows "I have to go find her."

"No! not by yourself Elijah! We need professional help!"

Elijah scoffed "Professional help? My beloved fiancée has been taken god knows where.. who knows what those people will do to her!" Charlie calmed him down and set him on the seat next to Nellie.

"Miss Nellie.. if I may have a word in this ordeal, there is a detective that maybe able to help us. He is highly recommended miss.." He handed her a small piece of a newspaper and she took out her small reading glasses.

"_Basil of Baker Street Honored by Queen.._ hmm he does seem very qualified, I mean if the queen herself honors him. Charlie send for This Basil of Baker Street. And hurry!"

"Yes Madam!" he scurried out the door shutting it softly, but with a slight rush.

Elijah rushed to the window while still holding the soft blue fabric in his hands "Don't worry Rosalie.. I'll find you."

* * *

I can still smell the last bit of chloroform on my nose. I was dozing on and off, when I would open my eyes I could see the feet of my captors. I wanted to scream but absolutely nothing came out, my throat was so dry, I just needed some water. I suddenly heard voices around me.. very gruff threatening voices

"Look she's getting up.."

"Andy get a bucket of water!"

I was about to say something when I felt a cold sensation rush through my body, the coldness of the water made me gag and gasp for air. Well I was finally waking up.. my green eyes grew wide when I looked around me, they were all thugs and brute men.. staring at me with curiosity and with a threatening feeling as well.

"Get the boss.." I heard one of them speak. A tall lizard grabbed me by the arm and another that answered to Andy grabbed me by the other. I spoke up through my sore throat "Let me go!"

"Oh miss no need to get feisty!" one said touching my cheek, I almost bit his hand off when he broke away.

"Boys.." I heard a smooth voice and looked up to see a large.. lets say what it was.. rat in front of me. He had a black tuxedo and probably the worst color cravat I've ever seen. Coral and purple.. his cape had red satin in it, classy but still threatening at the same time. I finally saw his face, he has large yellow eyes with dark rings around them. His black hair was slicked back adding to the suaveness he was trying to portray. Along with his threatening height, a long pink tail was trailing behind him.

He smiled and looked at his men "Boys please release her, she is a lady after all.." they let me go and I rubbed the life back into my arms. "Professor P. James Ratigan at your service my dear." He grabbed my hand and softly kissed it. I broke away and rolled my eyes "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

Some of his thugs stood wide eyed, like I was the first person to actually speak up to this brute, He still remained a calm face "I beg your pardon?"

"Kidnapping an innocent girl ring a bell?" I put my hands on my hips, for so much lip I was giving to him, he seemed to remain calm.. that didn't seem like a good sign.

He looked around at his men "Yes boys, why have you brought her here?"

Andy spoke up fiddling with his fingers "well sir, we finished the job but she saw the whole thing-"

"And we didn't know what to do, so we decided-" Bill stuttered

"To bring her here.." Fidget popped in between the boys, looking nervously at their empowering employer.

He nodded softly and looked back at me "You have made the right decision boys.. it seems our little friend does know too much." His thugs began to chuckle softly and I became nervous, I stepped back and started stuttering like an idiot "P-please I didn't see a thing.. I won't say a word to the police I promise.." Tears started to roll down my face "I can't die yet! There is so much I have to live for! Please I can't leave Nora, Girdy and Penelope.. and my Aunt Nellie.. her poor heart can't-"

The professor grew wide eyed when everyone started to chatter "What? Nellie? The Nellie Plunket is your Aunt?"

I dumbly answered "Y-yes?"

His curious gaze turned into a sick grin "Your Aunt is one of the richest mice next to the queen.. her poor heart indeed." He chuckled and strummed his long gloved fingers together.

"No!" I shouted, I was going to pulverize him until I was grabbed once more.

"Now Now my dear.. I wouldn't dream of harming your sweet Aunt, but I suppose she wouldn't like the idea of her sweet niece being harmed.." my green eyes grew wide "You wouldn't!"

Fidget started to giggle "He would toots." I kicked him making him tumble on the floor "My name is Rosalie Hampstead you little bug eyed creep." Fidget rubbed his nose and was going to strike back, Bill held him back. Ratigan's grin became bigger and he tilted my face to his "Your father is Richard Hampstead?! Oh this is too good to be true!" he cackled and I forcefully released my face.

"You won't get away with this! My fiancée will find me. And you will be nothing but a bad memory." I said to him which apparently made his smile grow wide again. He took my left hand and gazed at the ring "Tsk tsk tsk.. I pity that poor man.. who is he by the way?"

I scoffed "Way more of a gentlemen you will ever amount to be you.. rat.." his face twitched and he waved his hand, his thugs dragged me outside of the barrel with immense fear in their own eyes.

"Miss Hampstead.. you don't want to upset me." he brought out a gold bell ringing it three times. I felt the grown shake and watched the Professors smile grow wide and threatening. I watch small wine bottles roll on the floor, I look up and see the biggest, fattest cat in the whole world. She had golden fur and a soft blue bow on her head. Ratigan touched her face and she purred softly "This is Felicia, if you call me a rat again.. or if you choose to run away from your new lovely home.." he smiled showing his sharp white teeth. "Felicia wouldn't mind saving room for a lovely little American snack.. would you baby?" she meowed softly and walked away from her master. "Do I make myself clear Miss Hampstead?"

I simply nodded, "You have my word." Still with fear in my eyes. He snapped his fingers and chuckled "Take her to the nicest cell boys.."

They walked me to a small cell on the left side of the lair and softly pushed me in, it had a small cot in the corner and that was it. Great.. the nicest cell in here. This is where I live now.. I won't ever see my Aunt.. Penelope and Girdy.. and Elijah again. I looked at the ring on my finger and I couldn't hold the tears back. I saw my reflection in a small pool of water, my face had traces of dirt and my dark auburn hair was a mess. I looked around at what was left of my new dress. My old dress.. that belonged to my old home..

* * *

Ratigan walked to his study and gleefully sat in the chair in front of his desk, he watched Fidget hobble in behind him "Ah Fidget, I am very pleased with your work this evening.. A job well done.."

The little bat smiled in approval "Happy I could help boss! But what are we going to do with the girl.."

He smiled and strummed his hands together "Well I will be sending a ransom letter with the girls life on the line.. either they pay or.. you get the picture.." he laughed and brought out his stationary

Fidget twisted his hands together "That will give us enough money to find a new caretaker!"

His face cringed and he rubbed his head "Oh right.. I had almost forgotten about my.. situation." He got out of his seat and looked to a small book of contacts "I have no clue who would be willing to watch them.." suddenly his thoughts went to Miss Saunders "_God bless the next nanny that waltzes in here_!" his yellow eyes grew wide and he chuckled to himself "Yes.. Ooo I love it…"

"Fidget?" he smiled at the little bat "I have a little proposition for our hostage.."

* * *

The next morning a tall brown mouse in an inverness coat and deerstalker hat walked up to the door of the Plunket's. His green eyes darted around the property while a pudgier mouse with golden fur and a grey coat was walking fast behind him. "B-basil? How are we going to find the missing person and the culprits?"

He pressed on the doorbell "Anything is possible Doctor.. as long as we can think.." Charlie the Butler answered the door with a large smile on his face. "Oh Mr. Basil! Thank goodness you're here! Please come in.. let me show you to Miss Nellie."

He led them to a large study, seeing Elijah pacing the floor and Miss Nellie fanning herself "Miss Nellie may I present Mr. Basil of Baker street!" Basil shook the old woman's hand and slightly smiled "Miss Nellie I am very sorry for the disappearance of your loved one, I will not rest until they are found, and the culprit is behind bars."

"Oh thank you so much, our poor little Rosalie is gone! She was-"

"Taken last night witnessing the murder of a mister Matthews at approximately eleven at night.. she was chloroformed if I am not mistaken with this piece of cloth.." he brought it out of his pocket, cringing at the smell. Dawson comforted Nellie by placing a hand on her shoulder "Don't you worry Miss Nellie, we are on the case."

"Miss Nellie." Basil added "Do you have a picture of your niece?" he silently handed him a picture of her making Dawson smile "She's very lovely.." Basil nudged him and continued "What other motives could it be?"

"Well she is a Hampstead.. could that be any reason?" Basil stood wide eyed at Nellies remark "A Hampstead? One of the richest trading operators in America.." he stroked his chin and stood quietly until Elijah spoke up "Would you like to see the scene of the crime?"

Outside they walked to the cobblestone streets and noticed the untouched crime scene ripped cloth and even small footprints, Basil kneeled down to the foot marks and grazed his finger on the dirt rubbing it and suddenly stopping. "Coal dust?" he looked at Dawson with the same questioning gaze.

Basil's mind started to spin "It couldn't be.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Alexander.. stop it!" Victoria whispered while they were eating dinner, he was shooting peas at the wall. Ignoring his sisters comments, P.J started throwing his food as well "Fine.. I give up too.." she slouched in her seat, waiting for dinner to be over.

* * *

I have been staying here over three days, the most they left me was water and a small piece of stale bread. I don't know what to do… I guess give up and be killed. This dark cold place has become my home, no home at all if you ask me. More like a prison.

Suddenly the door opens and I see that.. horrible Rat grinning in the lighted doorway "Ah Miss Hampstead.. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here."

I crossed my arms "It just screams family atmosphere Professor.."

He pouted slightly "I do apologize for the.." he looked around "uncomfortable conditions my dear.. but I do believe I have something to save you from your boredom.." he threw me a blue dress with a white apron. "I'll let you get dressed and you can meet me in the lair.. and no funny business Miss Hampstead.." he shut the door lightly leaving it unlocked.

I got dressed noticing that I had looked and felt a mess, I tied my hair with the last fabric of my dress in a low ponytail. The dress somehow fit perfectly, and was my favorite color blue.. that jerk has good taste. Slipping on the apron I noticed I still had on my mother's necklace..

Outside I noticed that those thugs had gracefully found my shoes while I was unconscious I slipped on my black heels and wandered into the pink barrel from before. "Wonderful! Follow me please!" he led me to a separate room, the door was white and had gold trimming on it. Before he opened the door he touched me on the shoulders making me cringe. "Hey what is this… what's happening?"

"I have made the wise decision to give you a job taking care of my.." he paused for a long time "home.. and…Children"

I laughed at his remark "Oh bless those children!" I kept laughing until I saw his face grow serious "I never knew** you** of all people married. That poor, poor woman."

He interrupted me "I am not married.. it is my sister's children.. their parents died." He looked at the floor.

I covered my mouth, speaking through my hand "I am so sorry.." despite holding me hostage, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.. even him. I know how those children feel to lose someone they love. "Why me?" I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow. He ignored my remark and opened the door pushing me in, him following after me. Once the door closed I saw all three children looking at me.

"Who's this?" the boy stood up after the door closed.

"This is your new caretaker.." Ratigan said, he pushed me forward and I smacked his hand away. I tried to fake a smile. "Hi.."

The girl carrying a smaller child smiled and shook my hand "I'm Victoria.." she acknowledged the baby "And this is Padriac James, you can call him P.J." I saw the little baby and smiled, he blushed and hid his face in the girls dress. "Sorry he's shy.." she giggled and the boy sat up and fiddled with a little knife "I'm Alex.." not even noticing I'm here.

Ratigan looked at his pocket watch "This is Miss Rosalie Hampstead.. I have brought here here-"

"As a host-" Ratigan covered my mouth tightly not letting me finish

"Hostess and nanny.. is what she was going to say." He smiled at the children and brought out a small glimmer of a gold bell, giving me the chills. "Isn't that right Miss Hampstead?"

"Y-yes.." I nodded my head and stood quiet.

He patted me on the shoulder and whispered "Not a word.. Good luck." He chuckled and slammed the door. I saw my opportunity to actually bond with the children, I smiled and adjusted my apron. "So, what do you kids usually do?"

"Your looking at it.." they were sitting alone in different places of the room, Victoria sat down with P.J, and she motioned me to sit with her. "You kids just sit in here alone? What about your Uncle?"

Victoria softly spoke "He doesn't really play with us often."

"He's more of a Warden than an Uncle, always setting us up with the next nanny that will put up with us.." he looked me up and down, making me feel nervous.

"Im sorry about your parents.. I lost my father recently so I know how you feel, I mean-" Alex interrupted me standing in front of Victoria, like a lion protecting his cubs.

"Do you really know how it feels? Tell me something, do you know the feeling of waking up in the morning to hear that the only people that gave you any sliver of attention are gone forever?" he crossed his arms and stepped closer to me "Do you?"

I looked away from them "I do.."

All three of them stood wide eyed, even little P.J knew what was going on. A very smart one year old. Victoria slapped her older brother's shoulder making him lose his thoughts "Listen Miss, I'm sorry.. can we start over?" I turned around and laid my hand out "Rosalie.."

"Alexander." He slightly smiled and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

* * *

BACK AT BAKER STREET

"It couldn't be Ratigan could it Basil? That scoundrel has been gone for months.." Dawson sipped a cup of tea.

Basil paced the room with the small chloroformed cloth "It is most intriguing but I don't see how that.. Rat.. could have survived that fall.." his thoughts returned to the girl "We must find Miss Rosalie.. before that ruffian causes any more harm to her.." He rushed to his microscope and identified the cloth "He is defiantly in the same location on the river front.. but in a different district. It may take a while to even locate the lair, without being caught like last time."

Dawson thought for a second "What about Miss Rosalie?" his head tilted as he watched Basil bury through different maps.

"She will have to hang in there for a while.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

**-ROSALIE'S MAID DRESS IS BASICALLY BELLE'S VILLAGE DRESS FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**THREE FOLLOWERS… thanks guys! I really hope you enjoy reading this story, its been really fun writing Rosalie.. she's so sarcastic she is practically my twin. **

**Now on with the show!**

My first week here wasn't the best.. except for the kids. I had to scrub floors, dust, clean the floors AGAIN. I mean seriously how can those idiots drink so much champagne and still be able to spill it all over the floor. I guess I made some friends despite the cleaning issues, partially thanks to my cooking…

"Miss Rosalie these are the best cookies I've ever tasted!" Andy bit into his third cookie.

I pounded into another batch of dough "Don't stuff yourself boys.. your gonna miss what I have planned for dinner." I opened the oven to reveal a warm tray of my famous green bean casserole. Fidget popped beside me "what is that?" he sighed at the smell along with the boys.

"Green bean casserole.." I shut the oven and pushed them away "Now stop eating the cookies meant for everyone! Wait till desert.."

Bills eyes opened wide "What's for desert?"

I smiled warmly "apple pie.."

They almost fainted at the sight in their minds and left the kitchen. "You're a saint Miss Rosalie!" Bill said.

I turned around and started to dry dishes when I heard footsteps behind me. "Put it down.." I heard a crunching sound and turned around "Listen you! stop-" I saw the professor biting down on a cookie and glared at him "Oh it's you." And I continued drying dishes. He sat down on the seat wiping his face with a handkerchief "It seems my boys enjoy your services Miss Rosalie."

"Yeah.. it kind of helps I'm here twenty four seven doesn't it?" I smirked and continued my job.

"Yes.. " he smiled wide and continued "I trust there is no problem with the children.."

I muttered underneath my breath "Why don't you ask them yourself.." he rose out of his chair and walked towards me "Excuse me?"

I picked up a wet towel and walked past him, wiping down what crumbs the boys left "Instead of thinking up a new scheme.. you should actually try talking to them." I smiled "They are wonderful children." I heard P.J crying in the next room and sarcastically curtsied "If you will excuse me.."

Ratigan stood watching Rosalie leave. He scowled and saw how clean and organized everything was. Despite her attitude and constant input.. she actually knew how to keep house. He actually followed her to the children's room, observing her through the slightly open door.

I walked into the room and saw P.J sitting next to bed sniffling to himself holding his scraped knee. Victoria and Alex were working on something in a different part of the lair, I picked him up and held him close "Aw what's wrong.. did you fall?"

P.J nodded his head and buried it into my chest, I heard a small noise coming from the door and saw the professor looking at me with surprise. "Um I was.."

"Spying on me… well since you're here you can help, here hold him." I handed P.J to him and his hands went to himself "Aw common, he won't bite.." I giggled and he held out his hands.

"Watch his knee." He held him up "There you go.." I smiled and walked to the drawer, grabbing the bandages out. I tilted my head to the table and the Professor set him down "Nervous Professor?" I used a little antiseptic on his knee which made P.J cringe, causing tears to roll down his little face. I grabbed Ratigan's handkerchief and wiped them away.

"Miss Hampstead.. " his yellow eyes grew wide and I hushed him.

"Stop complaining." I glared at him "You have enough money to buy four hundred of those.." he rolled his eyes and I placed a bandage on P.J's knee "There ya' go.. are you ok?"

He smiled slightly and I put my hands behind my back "P.J, pick a hand.." He pointed to the left and I smiled showing a small wrapped candy in front of his large eyes. "Good job P.J!" I picked him up and set him down, kneeling down to his height "Now promise me you'll be more careful.." I noticed the professor still staring at me and both of us left the room.

"How are you so good with them." he scratched his head.

I laughed and handed him a wrapped candy "Easy, Just give them a chance.." his yellow eyes peered into mine, then suddenly…

**BOOM!** A loud crash was heard in the middle of the lair. Ratigan and I ran and saw a large cloud of smoke, emerging from the debris was Victoria and Alex, coughing and gagging.

"What happened?" both of us exclaimed at the same time. Ratigan noticed this and he adjusted his cravat. "Well, explain yourself.."

Alex stepped up and rubbed the soot of his face "I created a new invention that can be able to have the same force of a cannon but the transportation of a small gun.."

Victoria continued "Well the gun powder mixed with the sparks of the fire too early and.."

Alex innocently smiled "BOOM!" he made the motions with his hands and nervously chuckled.

Ratigan became red "Do you have any idea what could have happened?" not giving any time for them to answer "We all could have been killed! Because of your idiotic invention!" Alex had small tears in his eyes, I noticed it and touched the Professors shoulder, he turned around fast and I met his large angry eyes.

"Sir-" I jumped in, but he was too quick

"And you! Seeing there was more to them than being trouble makers.. you should have been watching them instead of being a-" he was walking towards me.

"WHAT?! A parent? Well someone has to!" he grabbed me by the collar and screamed in my face "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY WANT!" he tossed me to his thugs and I glared at him "..neither will you.."

"Lock her back in her cell!" he turned away and stormed into his barrel. As the boys were taking me away I saw the kid's disappointed faces, with tears and anger in both of their eyes. They pushed me in and I finally couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER!" I kicked the door "THE SOONER MY FAMILY FINDS ME THE BETTER!" I kicked the side of the wall, which came lose. The old wood broke revealing a secret tunnel, I looked around and didn't notice any guards at the door. I crawled through the entrance and found the endless amount of pipes.

I'm running.

And I am never turning back..

"Elijah.. you need to stop worrying." Nellie tapped Elijah on the shoulder making him slightly smile.

Elijah stood out of his seat, about to say something Basil burst through the door. "Miss Nellie! We have found the culprit.."

He walked up to Nellie and led her to the chair "It was no other than the fiend London thought was rid of forever.. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!"

Nellie almost fainted in her chair "But he has been dead for months!" Elijah held her hand while Charlie brought her a glass of water.

Dawson comforted her with a smile "Don't worry miss, we are on the case.. his lair is harder to find though it is in the same district." Elijah grabbed Basil's collar panicky "If they laid a single hand on her!"

"Mister Lockson! Please contain yourself! We just need a couple weeks to find the lair, and organize a rescue group to obtain the girl and to put that monster behind bars.." Elijah let his collar go and stormed out of the room.

"Please excuse him.. he is just very protective of her.. young lovers Mr. Basil."

He fixed his coat "Quite.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I kept running and running through endless pipes, my hair became lose out of my ribbon, tossing in my face. I ran into a large gate, I slipped through the bars.. I finally reached the surface. The cold air was all around me making me shiver. I have no idea where I am. I keep running through endless alleys, past pubs full of drunks. I leaned my hand against a wall when I felt something grab my hand roughly from behind.

"Oy boys! Look what I found!" it was so dark out I couldn't see his face, only his bright eyes and smile. The rest of his gang appeared out of the shadows whistling and laughing.

"What is a pretty gal like you doing out on the streets? Do you know what is lurking out here?" the man kept a firm grip on my arm as I tried breaking away.

I scowled at him "I'm pretty sure I know." I cursed underneath my breath at my mouth, which somehow gets me into deeper trouble.

He pushed me to another thug, who held a knife up "How would you like to spend an evening out with me miss?" his breath smelled of cheap wine, making me gag.

I scoffed "I wouldn't be caught dead with scum like you.." the boys laughed harder until he tossed me to another man, "Be careful what you wish for miss.." one of them leaned in for a kiss.

I spit in his face making him pin me to a wall by my throat "I wonder how many scars it would take to ruin that pretty face of yours.." he held a large knife to my tan fur, breathing with what last air I had.. this is it.

Suddenly a large bang shot through the air.. standing there was Ratigan with a firm look on his face and the steaming pistol in his left paw. "Let her go.."

The thug dropped me and I fell to the floor gently massaging my throat. I gasped for air when I saw all five thugs gain up on Ratigan. All at once they attacked him and threw his pistol far from him, ripping apart his black coat. One almost strangled him, but was smart enough to clash the thug into another person. A thug had metal retractable claws that dug into the Professors arm making him yell out. I stood there numb at the sight.. not knowing what to do.

He threw the last thug to the floor causing all of them to run off, making me notice his state of being. His hair was a mess, the once elegant cape with red satin ripped apart, his eyes were a bright red, but slowly closing. Ratigan fell to the floor with a thud, and I noticed the large scratch marks on his arm.

I was about run away.. then I dared to look back..

If he stays out here he could die. Those children would be without a guardian.. if he dies, its my fault. I sighed and tried my best to pick him up. I finally got his large arm over my shoulder and carried him back. We fell twice in the cold sewer water but I kept trudging along the endless amount of pipes.

We finally made it back to the gate and I started to shout "Help! He needs Help! Open the gate please!" Bill and Fidget opened the gate and helped me lift Ratigan. "He needs help.. Fidget get me some hot water and a towel.."

"Yes mam!" he stumbled and ran to the kitchen, not noticing the children watching the entire thing.

Me and Bill carried him to the study and laid him on his chair the children following close behind, Bill lit the fireplace warming up Ratigan's unconscious cold body. Suddenly his eyes started to open slowly "He's coming to!" Bill shouted, I hushed him and he went to the children's side. He grumbled to himself while Fidget came through with the hot kettle and a bowl.

I poured the water and dipped it into an old towel. Ratigan was messing with his wound, expecting it to heal on its own.. that was not the case. "Oh.." I said "Don't do that.." he almost growled at me and looked away. I sighed and picked up the warm towel aiming for his arm, he started to panicky pull away "Now… Just hold still.." I finally placed the towel on the wound and he yelled in pain pulling away.

"THAT HURTS!" he screamed loudly scaring the children, including me.

I had enough and yelled back "If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

He smirked evilly at me "If you hadn't run away." He pointed to his scratch "This wouldn't have happened."

I yelled in his face surprising him "If you hadn't yelled at me I wouldn't have run away!"

He growled "Well you should have watched the children.."

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" I said. He was about to say something.. but couldn't. Its like he couldn't think of another snappy comeback. The children came forward from their scared positions and sat around us. Even Bill and Fidget. We remained silent for about several moments when I brought up the towel again. "Now hold still.. this may sting a little.." he winced at the pain.

I pat the wound gently and spoke again "By the way." I looked into his eyes "Thank you.. for saving my life.."

He remained speechless and fixed his hair "Your welcome." He remained calm looking at Rosalie with a slight awkwardness. While I fixed his wound dressing it with a bandage, I didn't even notice the two oldest Green children leave the room.

"Did you see that?" Alex grinned wide holding his sister by the shoulders.

Her blue eyes shined bright "Yes! Do you think-"

"I don't think Victoria, I know.." he gasped and saw Bill and Fidget come out of the study "Did you guys see it too?" Both of them nodded softly and small grins shined on their faces.

Alex slicked his hair back "We have to keep this a secret okay?" he held up his right hand along with the others. Even Padriac James snuck behind his sister and held up his little white paw. "Cross your hearts!" Victoria added.

Alex smiled the same smile his Uncle has when he had a plan "Now, this is what were gonna do.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW? **

**I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT ARGUMENT FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.. IT WAS TOO APPROPRIATE..**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

During the week Ratigan had to stay inside most of the time, taking it easy on his arm and his mind, Doctor Rosalie's orders. He never experienced the care of someone… he never expected to have someone; let alone someone he held prisoner cared for him like that. Fidget and Bill told him when he was unconscious she alone carried him all the way back to the lair. Anyone in their right mind would have left him for dead. He didn't deserve any of that attention..

"Sir?" Andy said "Are you alright?" Andy knocked him out of his trance and he sighed "Yes what is it Andrew?"

"Dinner is almost ready."

* * *

Back in the main dining room, Victoria and P.J were waiting for Alex to come back. Suddenly they heard Alex huffing carrying a large bucket of dirt. "Ready P.J?!" the baby smiled and nodded softly, Victoria picked him up and dipped the babies feet into the dirt. He walked along the clean floor leaving his tiny foot prints all over the once clean floor. Soon after the other two started to track dirt on the floor, smiling and laughing.

Alex held his hands on both sides of his mouth and shouted "OH Rosalie! We had an teensy weensy accident!"

* * *

Ratigan solemnly walked down the hallway until he heard a voice softly singing, making his ears perk up. He turned the corner and saw Rosalie scrubbing the floor, with the smoothest beautiful voice he ever heard.

_The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear _

_Are still inside my head _

He hid behind the doorway and started to smile softly, not noticing the children watching behind him. She still continued to scrub the last of the small footprints on the floor.

_The Kindest Words I'll ever know _

_Are waiting to be said _

_The most entrancing sight of all _

_Is yet for me to see... _

Soon after many of the thugs huddled around the kids, smirking and giggling on how their boss sighed at her voice.

_And the dearest love in all the world _

_Is waiting somewhere for me _

She plopped the rag in the bucket and sighed getting up

_is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me_.

On her last note she turned around and stopped "Oh." She blushed hard and looked at the clean floor "I- Im sorry.. was I too loud?.."

Ratigan stood speechless and shook his head "No! it was.." he coughed "beautiful.."

She smiled "I've been singing since I could remember… kind of a habit I guess.." she giggled and rolled down her sleeves. She was about to leave when he heard him speak again "Never stop.."

"Thank you sir." Ratigan watched her go and turned around to hear snickering behind him as his calm face turned into an upset one "Well what are you all gawking at? Back to work!" they all scattered away except the children, who followed him into the dining hall.

Alex whisperd to his siblings "Phase one.. Complete.."

* * *

In the next two weeks things have simmered down between the two of them. Ratigan was actually attempting to be a genuine gentlemen. The kids promised to cancel plans on the weekend so they could plan, but kept them functioning on the weekdays with the thugs helping out as well.

Ratigan was walking down the hallway when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen "Oh great now you have frosting all over the place!" he heard Rosalie laugh and his heart started to beat faster than usual. He walked in and saw the three children and her stirring what smelled like cake batter. The room was a mess! cake batter all over the sink and the table and consequently the children were covered with the substance, he was upset but didn't show it.

The children gasped and lined up "What is the meaning of this?" he asked

Victoria fiddled with her fingers "We were just helping Rosalie with dinner tonight.."

Alex licked his fingers "It was probably the most fun we had in weeks.." he licked his lips "Rosalie has to be the best cook in England.."

Ratigan walked up to the caretaker and narrowed his eyes "Why are they covered in frosting?"

Rosalie poured the batter into a metal plate "They were sneaking around, P.J tried grabbing the frosting bowl and it poured on top of all of them.. Their punishment is to help me with dinner."

He looked around disgusted "Their punishment should be addressed by me.."

Rosalie took the spoon and waved it around "Oh come on Professor they were just having-" a large glop of frosting landed on the tip of his nose. Rosalie stood wide eyed and hid her laughter with her hand "Fun.." she snorted and watched his face become upset.

"You think this is funny?!" He grabbed a handful of flour in his gloved hand and blew it in her face making her gasp. He smirked and walked away only to feel a glop of chocolate frosting hit his back. He turned around and faced the four of them, Rosalie pointed to P.J who was licking frosting off a spoon "It was him.." she whispered.

Out of nowhere Ratigan picked up one of the fresh pies aiming it for Rosalie, she gasped and ducked hitting Alex in the face. Alex picked up a cherry pie and hit his Uncle in the face, the cherries dripping and staining down his black coat. Suddenly the whole room was in a complete mess, Pies, Cakes, cookies were thrown into the air. Ratigan hid behind a table arming himself with a large two layer cake. Victoria snuck behind him and topped a pie on his head. He turned around and Rosalie tilted the cake into his face. Ratigan rubbed it out of his eyes and laughed harder than ever. He ran towards Rosalie at full force slipping on the frosting and batter on the floor. Rosalie ended up on top of Ratigan, the fight ended with all of them laughing and giggling among each other.

Rosalie and Ratigan laughed. He smiled and laid his head back "You have frosting in your fur!"

"Look who's talking!" she laughed

They noticed what position they were in and immediately moved away. He helped her up and both of their heads clanked together

"Ow" Ratigan cringed, Rosalie rubbed her head and noticed the larger bump on Ratigan's head. She looked at the children and smiled "Ill set up your baths later, I need to tend to this young man.."

When they left, Alex jumped in the air silently..

* * *

I walked him to his study and wiped antiseptic on his bump, he was silent and noticed the engagement ring still on my finger "Who is he?"

I was focused on the bump on his head "Who?" He looked at me sarcastically "Your fiancé.."

I took out the bandages "Why? Are you going to kidnap him too?" I laughed and his eyes narrowed while I took out the tape. I sighed "His name is Elijah.."

"Elijah Lockson?" he started to laugh hard.

I crossed my arms in the seat I was in "What is so funny?"

"He's a twit.. He lost all of his money gambling against my own men.." he kept laughing "He has nothing but a fancy name to back him up my dear." He looked back at my ring "I wouldn't be surprised if that ring was fake."

I held the ring close "I don't care if he has a penny to his name.. and who are you to judge."

He leaned back in his chair "I simply know about those kind of men my dear.." he smiled wide and started to pick frosting out of his silver fur.

I muttered underneath my breath "Unbelievable."

He sat up "Pardon?"

"It's unbelievable how much time you spend getting information than on your own family!" I crossed to the chair and stuffed the bandages back in the box.

"And we're back at this again.." he sighed and took out a cigarette.

I watched him smoke and I stood in front of him "You really don't know how amazing those children are do you?" He still wasn't paying any attention rolling his eyes "Take Alexander for example, He is the smartest kid I've ever met.. I could lock him in a room with nothing but a piece of metal and a paperclip and SOMEHOW he will invent a way to fly." I paced back and forth "Victoria wants nothing more than to make you proud, every time you walk into a room she does anything to get your attention.. if you asked her to jump off a cliff she probably would." He stopped smoking allowing his yellow eyes to peer into mine "Even P.J! He hasn't talked yet! You wanna know why? Because he is just as scared as you are.."

I walked away leaving him in his thoughts, before I shut the door I turned around one last time and adjusted my dirty apron on my blue dress "For someone so smart.." I swept my auburn hair out of my face "You're really ignorant." I curtsied in front of him "If you will excuse me sir.. I must prepare the children's baths." And I slammed the door.

He sat for a moment thinking to himself "_Does she have any idea who she is talking to? I am the greatest criminal mind! I can have any of my thugs kill her with the wave of my hand. How can I let her get to me.. Is it the way she takes control? Why is it anytime she laughs or sings, even scolds me.. I get a pain in my chest.." _ he rubbed his temples and sighed deeply, he exited his study and marched to the children's room.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I LOVE THE ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**THE SONG ROSALIE SINGS IS FROM RODERS AND HAMMERSTEINS VERSION OF "CINDERELLA" **

**I LOVE THAT SONG.. AND WE MIGHT EVEN GET A REPRISE.. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ratigan walked up to the small door and knocked, when he opened it he saw all three children in their matching bath robes, they all simultaneously pointed to the bathroom. He nodded and peeked in the door

"Your bath isn't ready yet Alex, I still need the-" Rosalie turned around and looked into Ratigan's eyes and scoffed.

"Miss Hampstead.." he began.

She turned her head only acknowledging him "I accept your apology.."

His yellow eyes became wide "My apology? How about you?!"

She laid the towels on the rack "I believe you made fun of my fiancé, calling him a twit.."

Ratigan stepped closer to her "But you seemed to forgotten you called me.." he picked up a small bottle of bubble bath "Ignorant."

She grabbed the bottle and poured it into the warm water "Yes.. but I meant it.." she sat on the brim of the bathtub "When you poked fun of my wonderful fiancée however, that was out of pure jealously.."

He laughed "Jealously? I guarantee that I am nowhere jealous of your fiancé!" he watched her glare at him "I do fear for his life however.."

She picked up a lufa sponge and dipped it in the water "What are you talking about?"

He simply motioned his hand up and down her whole body "I really don't understand why **he** would ever marry a loud, crazy, American like you ."

She scoffed and set the lufa on the floor "I don't see how **anyone** would ever be crazy enough to marry a conceited, rude, Brit like you…"

He stepped closer to her and suddenly slipped on the soaked sponge on the floor, falling into the bathtub dragging Rosalie along with her. *SPLASH!*

Alex, Victoria, and P.J all ran into the bathroom, gazing at the sight. Ratigan had a drenched Rosalie on top of him, she tried getting up and slipped on top of him again. Ratigan got out first, lending Rosalie a hand. "I can do it myself, thank you.." she got out and quickly exited the room, walking to her cell and shutting the door.

Still soaking wet, Ratigan softly knocked on the wooden door only to hear her shout "GO away!"

He walked in anyway, to see Rosalie rubbing her soaked hair with an old towel. "Miss Hampstead if you would please follow me.."

They both walked down a large hallway and stayed silent for a long time. He coughed and started a conversation "I thought about what you said.. the children I mean. I have been a tad ignorant of their feelings.. I just feel that I am not ready for this kind of situation.." He felt a light hand on his shoulder "Neither are they.."

They stopped in front of a large wooden door, he softly opened it and motioned her inside "Since you will be staying here for a while .. I think you need a more suitable living space.."

"Oh my word.." inside was a large bed with purple sheets and a lavender canopy, she saw the matching white bureau, vanity, and couch all adorn her new room. She gasped and held a hand to her heart "This is for me?"

He smiled slightly "A thank you for helping me.."

"With what?" she quirked an eyebrow at him and she stepped forward

He sighed "Seeing things differently." He turned away and felt something around his waist. Rosalie linked her arms around him in a warm comforting embrace. Never feeling that affection before, he kept his hands away from her. She let go and smiled "Goodnight sir.."

"Call me James.." he smiled and shut the door softly, quickly running back to his study.

* * *

Elijah walked straight into Miss Nellie's room after dinner "Mr. Lockson? Is something wrong?"

"Miss Nellie, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe knowing that she's gone.." He paced back and forth through the room.

"I know how you feel." She sighed "But Mr. Basil is on the case.. she will be home before you know it and both of you can live happily ever after, and all that jazz." She patted his hand and walked to her bathroom. "You just need to stop worrying." She said from the bathroom. "At least I know when that Rat is caught.. you both will be happily married! I know she'll be protected with you by her side." She came out of the bathroom and gasped, Elijah was holding a long rope, slightly smirking.

"Mr. Lockson, what are you doing with that rope?" she backed away, only to have him slink a bit closer.

"You see Miss Nellie.. I love your niece.. but do you know what I truly love? Enjoying every bit of indulgence I can." He laughed to himself "I knew when I lost my father the money would never be inherited to me.. so I thought to myself.. What is the best way to earn a couple million pounds? Inheritance? No… Sheer luck? Certainly not…" he pretended to have an idea "Marriage? Hmm could work.. but who would be foolish enough to marry a person like me?" he threw a newspaper article at Nellie, looking at the large headline "Richard Hampstead, wealthy business tycoon out west dies in horrible shipwreck.. and who is left his immense fortune? None other than his pretty little daughter Rosalie Ann Hampstead, who surprisingly is coming to London…" he tied up Nellie forcefully on the hands and pushed her to a seat "I was going to charm one of your cousins to marry me.. but Rosalie was just **too** easy.."

Nellie shouted "Rosalie will never fall for this.." she tried breaking away from the rope "She is stronger than you think.."

"No, she's stronger than you.." he opened the door to reveal Penelope, Charlie, and Girdy all tied up and gagged, trying to break away from the brute who was holding them. A large thug who pushed them all to the ground. "Look Miss Nellie! I have friends for you to play with!"

"I found Ratigan's lair before that idiot Basil did.. so if you ladies and gent do not mind I am going to rescue my fiancée, become a hero.. and inherit a marvelous fortune.."

he chuckled and snapped his fingers "You see? I found help on the inside.." the hooded figure entered the room and lifted his hood. It was Andy!

"Andrew.. let's go.." He gagged Miss Nellie and grabbed her face "Oh don't look at me that way my dear.. we'll practically be family in a couple hours.." he laughed and closed the door, leaving all of them in the darkness.

"Ah Andrew this is the best feeling in all the world! I never thought I of all people would be married."

Andy took off his grey hat "Sir there is something I must tell you.. He's fallen for her.."

"What?!" the tan mouse grabbed his friends collar "This brings back my plans at least four more weeks.."

"How is that?" the grey mouse questioned

He paced the room in front of the fireplace "Well if she feels the same way, which possibly she won't.. it will be harder for him to let her go.." he looked upstairs at the locked door and smiled "Don't worry.. I have a plan.."

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM **

**Well we get introduced to our "Jerk" of the story.. and I don't think its Ratigan.. **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Over the next few weeks, Both of them definitely became closer... and it was noticeable by everyone.. Including the children. While Rosalie would clean the lair, or escort the children Ratigan would blush and turn away quickly, or hide in his study.

One day, Alex was messing with an invention, the same little gun with the force of a cannon. Ratigan rose an eyebrow at the boy "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Alex peeked his wide yellow eyes at his Uncle "I just need to lift the barrel without triggering the-" his Uncle handed him a piece of wire "How long have you been inventing?"

Alex smiled "Since I could remember.. My mom told me about.." but he stopped, Ratigan touched Alex on the shoulder and smiled slightly "Go ahead."

He sighed and put the invention down "She would tell me about how she would always watch you invent different things.. that you were always trying to find some way to make people see things your way.." Ratigan smiled and flashed back to what he was planning only months ago.. how he almost became ruler of all mousedom.. Alex spoke again "I really look up to you Uncle James.. from what my mom and dad told me.." he set the invention gently on the floor and clasped his hands together "I'm sorry for not trusting you before."

Ratigan saw tears roll down Alexander's face "I just wanted them back.. why couldn't I take that bullet.. why couldn't I have been there!" he stood up along with his Uncle "They would have still been alive!" Ratigan pulled the boy to him and hugged him close "Don't say that.. you know they loved you more than anything. We need to stay together.. I promise I won't leave you.. no matter how stubborn you are."

Alex laughed through his tears "Thanks Uncle James.." he picked up the pistol and left, not knowing that Rosalie was watching them. She walked up to him and nodded "You know what your doing.." she smiled and walked off, sweeping a small strand of hair out of her face.

When the kids were getting ready for bed, she tucked Alex in first and kissed him on the head "Goodnight Alex.."

"Goodnight Rosalie."

She smiled and picked up P.J, she kissed him on the cheek and laid him down. "Goodnight P.J" and she tucked the small child into a soft yellow blanket.

Victoria was about to fall asleep when she softly spoke "Rosalie, will you sing us to sleep?"

She smiled and sat on the edge of Victoria's bed, softly rubbing her white head.

_A dream is a wish, your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache _

_Whatever you wish for… you keep_

Victoria yawned and Rosalie sang softer

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

She walked over to the curtain, lightly closing it. What she didn't know was that Ratigan was listening the entire time.

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish.. _

By this point she was at a soft whisper, she smiled warmly at the children and blew out the candle

_Will come true.. _

She closed the door softly and gasped watching Ratigan leaning on the door. She crossed her arms and whispered "Would you like to be tucked in next?"

He lightly laughed, about to answer when one thug came running toward them "Sir!"

"Shhh.. what is it Nicolas?"

"It's Fidget.."

While they were walking. Nick was telling the information to the two of them "You see.. there was a singer at the Rat Trap.. she was flirting with 'em and making him feel special." They walked past the lair "He was so happy, he bought her flowers an chocolates!" he paused in front of the barrel and frowned "Then he found out she had a boyfriend.. and he didn't take it well." He opened the door and all three of them saw Fidget laying on the floor with a four empty bottles of wine laying around him, he started to sing.

_Hey fellas _

_Ill take off all my_ *Hic _blues!_

_Hey fellas! There's nothing that I wont _*burp*_ do.. just for you_

Of course the singing was slurred making Rosalie laugh, Ratigan glared at her making her stop. Fidget got up and kicked a bottle out of the way "And you know what? She was a lousy singer anyway!"

Ratigan rolled his eyes and picked up the small bat, slipping him over his shoulder. Fidget looked at Rosalie and winked at her making her laugh.

"Sir? Sir? Mr. Sir?..." Fidget was slurring, waiting for his boss to answer.

"Yes Fidget?" he asked sarcastically

"Have you ever wooed a woo-man?" he laughed at his joke and burped lightly at the end.

The Professor wiped away the smell of cheap wine and cigars coming from his friends mouth "A few women Fidget." They made it to Fidget's small room, Ratigan plopped him on the bed "Time for bed.."

Fidget's gaze met Rosalie's "SIR! Rosalie is a woman!" he started to laugh.

Rosalie was hiding her laughter with her hand. Ratigan looked up at her "Yes Fidget she is a woman.." and he started to tuck him in. "Goodnight Fidget.." they were about to walk out when Fidget jumped out of his covers to his record player. He gently placed a record on the machine playing a soft tango. "WOO HER!" he was barley standing up.

Ratigan rolled his eyes and Rosalie shrugged her shoulders "Well he won't go to bed if we don't.."

He held her in a tango position and "fake" danced for about two seconds. Fidget waved his wings in the air "NO, NO, NO! Tango!"

Ratigan sighed and whispered to Rosalie "Just follow my lead.." Rosalie bit her bottom lip "I never learned.."

He smiled slightly and held her hands again. Then they started to dance. He led her out of the room and Fidget smiled wide. He suddenly passed out on the floor.. poor little bat.

Rosalie kept looking at her feet until Ratigan tilted her head up to meet his eyes "Keep your head up." Her green eyes met his yellow ones. Both of their hearts started to beat faster and faster, they danced along the cold floor and ended up back in Fidget's room. They started to laugh watching Fidget passed out on the floor, suddenly Fidget rose up out of the floor and shouted "TANGO!"

Their eyes grew wide with surprise and they continued, not knowing the children snuck out of their beds to watch them. "Professor I didn't know you could dance.." She said as he spun her out.

He chuckled "My mother always enrolled me in dance classes.. despite my fathers wishes." He dipped her and he peered into her green eyes. "Rosalie-"

She smiled and softly whispered "Yes?". Their lips were growing closer and closer when he stood her upright letting her go. The children leaned back against the wall in failure. Ratigan coughed slightly "Elijah has himself quite a dance partner.." he walked to his study and slammed the door.

The dark blush on Rosalie's cheeks was painfully obvious. She fanned herself and walked to her room slamming her door in return. She leaned against the door and felt her cheeks "What is going on with me.."

Alex snapped his fingers and rubbed his chin "So close.." suddenly his disappointed look turned to Victoria who had a devilish smile growing on her face "I got it."

**TOO MANY FEELS! AHHHHHHH! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE! **

"**A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES" BELONGS TO DISNEY'S CINDERELLA**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**AT THE (*) LISTEN TO THIS: Youtube- beast lets belle go original soundtrack: ADDS SO MUCH MORE EMOTION trust me..**

During breakfast, things started to change a little differently; Ratigan was smoking and enjoying his newspaper and coffee, Victoria was feeding P.J., and Alex was messing with his new invention. They all suddenly heard the clicking steps of Rosalie's heels on the tile floor. Ratigan's ears perked up and he glanced up at her, which was definitely noticed by Alex and Victoria.

"Goodmorning.." she softly said to all of them. She was carrying a hot coffee pot and put one hand on her hip "Alex, no inventions on the table." She tussled his black hair and he set it back, ignoring her comment.

Rosalie slowly walked up to Ratigan who was still reading the paper, she poured his coffee and he looked up "goodmorning.." is all he said to her and she nodded in approval. Suddenly, without them knowing, Alex winked at Victoria who nodded in return.

Victoria coughed and spoke up "Rosalie what are your plans tonight?"

Rosalie's face crinkled "Same thing I do every night, I make dinner, clean, do the laundry-"

Alex stood up "No! No! Tonight you're joining us!"

Victoria nodded "Yes! Don't worry about dinner! We got it! BOYS?!" her voice filled the room and Bill, Fidget, and the rest of the boys came into the room "Yes Miss?"

"You boys will be preparing dinner tonight for us tonight! No butts!" suddenly Victoria slipped off Rosalie's apron and put it on herself. "NO BUTTS!" she put her hands on her hips.

All the boys looked at his boss with the same surprised look, he shrugged his shoulders and let her continue. Victoria clapped her hands twice "Did I stutter? BACK TO WORK!" they all scattered not hearing the thugs speak underneath their breath. Victoria turned to Rosalie and smiled "We have to get you ready.. you can't wear that." She cringed at her old blue dress. She turned her around and pushed her out of the dining room "Alex get Uncle James ready..."

Once they left Alex put the invention down and stood up patting his confused Uncle on the back "Well… you heard her."

In the girls room Victoria was watching me get ready "Rosalie you're beautiful.."

I smiled at her softly "Thank you Victoria, you are too."

Victoria picked up a comb and started to brush the white tuffs of fur on her head "Uncle James thinks your beautiful.." I put down the lipstick down and looked into her blue eyes "Victoria what makes you say that."

Victoria picked up the white eye shadow and placed it on my lids "I notice little things.. like when you walk into a room his eyes start to dart around.. and when you sing he sighs as if nothing will make him content again." she handed me the lipstick again "And that day we were playing around in the kitchen, when you fell on him.. when he looked at you, it was like you were the only person in the room."

I blushed "I never noticed it.. but we've just become closer that's all-" my thoughts were ended by a knock on the door. "Come in!" I heard Victoria shout, I put on my thick white robe and headed to my door, seeing Bill, Fidget, and Nicolas standing by the door.

Bill stood up first and took off his hat "Miss Rosalie.. all the boys pitched in and decided to buy you a little something for tonight." He whistled and Fidget strolled in a large gold box "It may not be what your used to.. but we hope you like it!"

I wiped a tear rolling down my eye and kissed Bill on the cheek, the other boys saw the opportunity and lined up behind him for a kiss. After that, I smiled "Thank you so much boys.. this really means a lot."

They sighed and left the room, Fidget hobbled back to me one more time and I kissed him on the other cheek, only to be dragged out by Nicolas.

* * *

I opened the box and gasped, inside was a long ball gown, the bodice had crystals of all shapes and sizes fading down to the bottom. The bottom was made out of light pastel turquoise tulle. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Victoria grabbed out white opera gloves that were buried underneath the wrapping paper. The dress fit perfectly, and it made my tan fur become brighter. I saw that my mother's necklace shined brighter than it ever has.

"Nope!" Alex threw another cravat away, P.J picked it up and snubbed his nose as well. Ratigan sat down and sighed "What is wrong with the one's I have.."

Alex rolled his eyes at another cravat "You obviously don't understand color coordination do you? Coral and purple?... sad really.." Ratigan scoffed and slicked back his hair "What if.. never mind.." he held his hands together

"what? You care for her don't you?"

Ratigan paused for a long time until he finally answered "..More than anything.."

Alex found a dark blue cravat and smiled handing it to his Uncle "Just tell her.." For a twelve year old, Alex showed a maturity that only older women wished for in a man.

* * *

Ratigan and Alex waited in front of the door to the dining room, suddenly they heard small whispers coming from the darkness. Rosalie came out into the light and Ratigan's smile became wide.

"You look lovely." He kissed her gloved hand and she blushed "Thank you… you look handsome." Both of them noticed the kids staring at them and stopped, Alex opened the door to reveal a small table, with roses as the place setting. "Why aren't their more seats?" Rosalie asked

"Because this dinner isn't for us.. it's for you two.." Alex bowed

Victoria motioned Rosalie to sit down "You both have been there for all of us.. consider this a thank you!" she smiled and left, not giving any time for them to scold him.

Rosalie smiled at him "It seems they have more time for scheming than you do.."

*During dinner, they were making each other smile by telling stories of their childhood and adulthood. Both of them finished dinner and Ratigan escorted her to the balcony, where the small amount of stars were shining through the tall buildings. He let her sit down and she adjusted her dress, he leaned next to her and touched her hand "Rosalie.. do you.. like staying here with me?"

She smiled at him, her green eyes lighting in the dark sky "Yes I do.. it's just-"

Andy bursted into the room "Sir!"

Ratigan's face changed immediately from content to upset "What is it Andrew?!"

Andy brought out a newspaper and handed it to Rosalie then left them alone, she gasped at the headline _**LADY NELLIE PLUNKET BED RIDDEN WITH GRIEF: LADY NELLIE ARRANGES LAST WILL AND TESTIMONY **_"Oh no.. its my Aunt.. she's sick, she could be dying all alone! This is all my fault." She stood up and continued to read the paper. Tears were starting to roll down her face.

Ratigan's face grew worried as well, he thought to himself and sighed deeply "Then you must go to her.."

Her eyes escaped the black heading and she looked at him "What did you say?"

Ratigan turned from her "I release you.. your no longer my prisoner." Not watching her expression grow wide "You mean.. I-I'm free?

He softly whispered "Yes.." Rosalie touched his gloved paw softly "Thank you.." she looked at the newspaper and worriedly smiled "Don't worry Aunt Nellie, I'm on my way.." she looked back at his him, softly touching his face, he placed his large hand on hers. "Thank you for understanding how much she needs me." she left to her room shutting the door behind her.

Bill came through and smirked at his boss "Well, Well, Well.. I must say everythin is going smoothly with you two.." Fidget hopped in and smiled wide "We knew you had in in ya!"

Ratigan turned away and looked at the sky "I let her go."

"Yes well that's gre-" Bills eyes opened with worry "you did what?"

Fidget stuttered "How could y-you do that?"

His eyes stared at the floor "I had to.."

Bill and Fidget overlapped each other "Yes but why?!"

The rat looked behind him "Because.." and then fully turned around "I love her.."

**SO MUCH FEELS!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"HE DID WHAT?" Alex and Victoria said at the same time.

"I'm afraid it's true kids.. he let her go.. I'm sorry.." Bill crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

Victoria looked at P.J and back at Alex "Oh no we are not going down this easily." Alex turned away and walked to his room "It's over Victoria, maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." He felt a soft hand on his shoulder "We are doing this as a family Alex-"

He pushed her away and yelled "What family!? For once all of your optimistic dreams have gone down the drain Victoria.. So if you want to stay in dream land and hope for a perfect family we will never have… go right ahead." He stormed off and slammed the door to his room.

Victoria took a breath and turned back to the boys who shook their heads "Who are we kidding Victoria. After all these years he's finally learned to love someone.. even If we get her back he will just brush it off." They all walked away, leaving Victoria and P.J alone in the middle of the lair. P.J grabbed her hand and smiled, she picked him up and sighed "I guess it's up to me."

* * *

After I had changed in my blue dress, I slipped on a dark blue cloak. Ratigan had Felicia drop me back at the Plunket Manor. I slid down her tall back and she purred softly, I saw the sad look in her eyes and pet her nose "Felicia I have to go.. please be a good cat." She nuzzled her face into me and I laughed "Felicia common. I have to go.." she purred again and disappeared into the fog of the night.

I wandered into the house, I saw that all the lights were off and I softly spoke up making sure not to alert anyone "Hello? Anyone home? It's me Rosalie I'm back!.." the room echoed and I felt weary and scared. I saw a single light come from the sitting room and a familiar figure standing there "Rosalie?"

"Elijah!" I ran into his arms "I thought I would never see you again!"

I held him close and he looked down at me "How did you ever escape that criminal? Did he hurt you? What did he do?" he hurled question after question and I hushed him "Elijah I'm fine! I'm fine! He didn't hurt me at all.. He actually let me go.." I smiled and he quirked and eyebrow.

"He let you go.. why?" Once he asked me my thoughts instantly went to Aunt Nellie. I held him by the shoulders "Where is Aunt Nellie? Is she okay?"

He smiled and pointed upstairs, I wandered up the large white staircase and saw a light coming from her room. I wandered in the room and saw Charlie, Penelope, and Girdy tied up. "Elijah? What is the meaning of this?" I turned around and saw a large man standing in the hallway next to Elijah. He smirked and I backed up slowly "You see.. the only way I could get you back here in one piece is to tell a teensy lie about Nellie being sick."

I glared at him "Why would you do something like that?!"

He walked towards me and I backed up again "Well I care about you so much." He touched my face and a smacked his hand away "Tsk Tsk Tsk.." Elijah waved a finger at me disappointedly and continued, still containing that stupid smirk on his face "So glad to see your wearing your engagement ring.. I wouldn't want you or your fourtune to stray away from me."

I turned around and crossed my arms "He was right all along… You used me as a pawn in your sceme… no more Elijah, the engagement is off.."

"Has that Rat changed you?" his eyes turned wide "Oh this is precious.. you've fallen for him.. darling, didn't you ever wonder why he was so charming to you?"

I glanced back and he laughed "He only pretended so he can get a hold of your fortune.."

I clenched my fists together in anger "How dare you.. James is more of a man than you will ever be.."

"OH that's rich... you are on a first name basis now!" He kept laughing, leaning on his thug's gargantuan shoulder. "He's become a weakling."

Walking towards him I poked him on the chest "He is NO where from being weak… You can't beat him, he has no weakness." I saw his shocked expression turn into a sick grin "I think I found it.." His thug grabbed me by the shoulders tightly not letting me go "Let me go now! You can't do this!"

"I can see that this engagement is going less than splendid.." He crossed his arms and stared right into my eyes. He grabbed me by my cheeks and I gritted my teeth "I'd rather die than marry you slimy son of a-"

"Tut tut tut! I don't think your Aunt would like to hear you talk like that.." he snapped his fingers and I saw a hooded figure bring in Aunt Nellie tied up. I gasped as tears started to roll down my face "NO! Aunt Nellie!" Elijah grabbed my hand and used the smoothest voice I heard since the ball.

"Either marry me.. or… well you get the point." I grew numb as I saw the only family I had, going to die if I made the wrong move. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. "Good girl.. that's more like it. Elijah motioned one of the thugs to tie me up, the hooded figure grabbed my hands forcefully and he scolded him "Andrew! Softly! I don't want her bruised!"

My eyes turned wide "Andy?" I broke away and tore off his hood. He looked away from me and spoke "Rosalie I had-"

"I trusted you!" I pushed him "Ratigan trusted you!" I pushed him again only to have him grab my arms and tie them together without speaking. After he tied me up he dropped me to the floor next to Nellie and left the room locking it. We were all left in the darkness when I heard Nellie speak "I am such a fool.."

"Aunt Nellie.. I should be the fool.. I accepted his proposal..." I sighed "If I didn't go outside that night.. all this probably wouldn't have happened."

* * *

Ratigan stayed silent in his study for a while, _what have I done.. _he thought to himself_ "She was everything.." _he cringed and sat out of his seat "_I love her.. I never thought I would say that.. about anyone.. She was the one that took me away from.. everything. I did not deserve her love in return anyway…" _ a knock threw off his thoughts "Go away!" he said.

Alex leered in the doorway and went up to him "Victoria is gone."

"what?!"

"She went to go find Rosalie.." Alex crossed to the table and leaned on it, Ratigan touched his shoulder "I'll find her.." he grabbed his cape and walked out leaving Alex in the room "Wait!" he said.

He turned around "I am not waiting here while you find MY sister.. Me and P.J are coming with you." Ratigan looked at the young boy and nodded "Very well.."

Victoria climbed through the window. She fell on the carpet alerting the tied people in the room. She whispered "Rosalie?!" she slipped a switchblade out of the pocket of her dress "Victoria what are you doing here!?"

"Did you not like living with us?…" she ripped the rope apart, allowing Rosalie to rub the life back into her hands.

She took the knife and was about to untie Girdy "Of course I did!" she sighed and put the knife down "I just needed to come back home.."

Penelope spoke up "Rosalie who is this child?"

Rosalie wiped her forehead and continued to cut the rope, already freeing Penelope and Girdy "These are James- Ratigans children.."

Girdy shook in her ropes "I never knew he married." She untied Aunt Nellie and Rosalie hushed her "It's a long story.. You guys need to get out of here" she looked to Charlie "Charlie go down the vine and take them to the safest place you can.. don't worry about me."

Nellie but in "Of course not, we are not leaving without you!" Rosalie smiled and hugged her Aunt "You have been there for me.. let me return the favor now go.."

"No I cant-"

"I said go.." she looked at the door to make sure Elijah didn't hear, Aunt Nellie nodded and hugged her tightly . All of them climbed down the vine and ran as fast as their feet could take them. Victoria stayed with Rosalie, "Victoria you don't know what he'll do please go..."

"You are the best thing that has happened to everyone..." Victoria held her hand tightly making Rosalie smile. Rosalie led her to the window and saw a bright light coming from the door.

"How sweet." Elijah said smoothly, the girls gasped and instantly Rosalie grasped Victoria in a loving embrace.

Elijah pouted "Oh poo, all of our wedding guests have decided to fly the coop early.." he smiled at the two girls "But it seems I have some extra leverage!" he grabbed Victoria setting a knife to her throat.

"Rosalie!" Victoria screamed. Rosalie pleaded on her knees "Please! Put her down I- I won't change my mind please!"

Elijah smiled and handed her to his largest thug "Vlad tie up the brat.." he kissed his bride on the cheek "We have a train to catch.. to the city of love."

Vlad led the girl down the stairs, with both hands on her shoulders. Midway, Victoria suddenly kicked him in the crotch letting her go. She then stepped on his feet forcefully causing him to tumble down the rest of the stairs. Suddenly she ran out the door not looking back.

"VLAD! What happened?" he grabbed the large man by the collar. Vlad was going to go after her when Elijah stopped him "Let her go.. what she doesn't know can't hurt her.." pointing to Rosalie's door. He wickedly smiled and headed back upstairs. Locking the door to Rosalie's new prison…

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Victoria continued to run down the endless streets of London, slowly running out of breath. She looks back for one second and collided into someone or something. Victoria's eyes slowly opened and her face went from dazed to shocked "Uncle James! Alex! P.J!" Ratigan helped her up and dusted her off. Ratigan hugged her and Alex whispered "We thought we lost you.."

"I have something to tell you.."

"We can talk about it when we get home." Ratigan said and started to lead the children away. Victoria pulled away and motioned toward Baker Street "No! You don't understand Rosalie-"

Ratigan turned his head slightly "Is fine where she is… now Victoria."

"She's in trouble!" Victoria pulled on his cape making him turn around. "What?!" his face turned to worry.

"Her fiancé is a fake! He's taking her away!"

His yellow eyes narrowed "I knew it all along.. we have to find her." His mind started to race, he didn't even see the kids walk toward baker Street "Where are you going?"

Alex said sarcastically "Um… Basil?"

"What! Absolutely not… When pigs fly is when I ask that miserable pipsqueak for help.." he started to stomp off.

Victoria crossed her arms "Can't you have a little humility Uncle James?" Alex but in "Yeah, with both of your minds working together as one.. we can save Rosalie."

Alex watched his Uncle pace back and forth wringing his hands together and finally sighing in defeat "I must be out of my mind.." and off they disappeared into the fog of London, off to the place Ratigan would never ask for help...

* * *

Basil was sipping his evening tea and was about to bring out his violin when he heard someone burst through the door. "Mr. Basil!" Charlie ran to the sitting room alerting Basil and Dawson.

"What is the meaning of this?" Basil asked watching Nellie, Penelope and Girdy walk behind him "Miss Nellie what are you doing here?"

Nellie was huffing and puffing "Well Elijah turned out to be in love with Rosalie… but her fortune too…"

Basils eyes turned wide "I knew it.. He's been bankrupt for over ten months.. marriage is the only way his family name can be saved that's why saving Rosalie was such an urgent matter."

Girdy was helping Nellie to the green sofa "Rosalie stuck behind to save our lives." She started to tear up "Who knows what that psycho is going to do to her!" Dawson was going to speak when another knock came to the door.

"Why hello young lady, what are you doing out here all alone?" Dawson smiled worriedly and motioned for the girl to come in. "Actually sir I am not alone." she motioned in the bushes and out came Ratigan carrying P.J and Alex by his side.

"B-B-bas- OH…." He fainted to the floor, alerting the attention of Basil.

"Dawson get a hold of yourself these people need our… help." He paused and looked at the children. Then back at his enemy "I should call Mouseland yard right now Ratigan…" he looked into the children's worried eyes "But I can see you're here for the same reason."

After Dawson woke up Ratigan sat around with the children now warming up by the fire "… So that's why we need to get Rosalie back." Victoria folded her hands in her lap "Please help us Mister Basil…"

Nellie looked strangely at the rat in front of her, wondering how a huge monstrous figure like him could ever have a heart to let a prisoner go let alone care for not one, but three children. Could this evil Rat be in love with her only niece? She never expected a man like his background could ever learn to love, and she definitely saw defeat and worry in his sad yellow eyes.

Ratigan stood up and took a deep breath in and out "Basil.. We- I need your help" he cringed and continued "… I am not attempting to trick you in any way I promise… just to get her back." He brought out his gloved hand "For once I have no idea what to do…" he closed his eyes and suddenly felt another hand in his.

"Any outbursts of rage…" remembering Big Ben "Or criticisms about my work…"

"Deal." Ratigan's eyes narrowed as he looked into his adversary's eyes.

Basil coughed and let go "Well what we need is any clue as to where he's taken her."

Victoria shot up "He said he's taking her to some city? Love city?"

Basil and Ratigan spoke at the same time "City of love?"

"Yes!" she perked up out of her seat, softly held down by Alex.

Basil grabbed his coat and smiled "We need to head on the next train to Paris!" Dawson grabbed hold of his sleeve "But Basil.. how do we know where they will be?" Basil smiled smugly "I have my sources.."

Bill, Fidget, the children, Dawson, Basil, and Ratigan headed on the next train to Paris in the early hours of morning. Once they got there they headed down the upper class and busy streets, not knowing that Rosalie was closer than they thought.

* * *

In a beautiful chateau, I sat tied and gagged in a small chair in an equally gorgeous room. I started to struggle against the tight ropes when my "wonderful" fiancé entered through the white door. "Temper, temper Rosalie.." I glared at him with the upmost hatred.. My future fiancée… Or warden I should say… I want to tear him apart. "I have a pre-wedding present for you.." he snapped his fingers and in came Vlad carrying Nora, trying to break away from his grip "Unhand me you brute!" He threw her into another chair and tied her up gagging her. Elijah smiled as he watched my green eyes turn wide "Vlad here saw her sneaking around the old manor and well… what better way to reunite you two!" He tore off my gag and pet my face, making me sick "Just you wait… When James finds me you're gonna be sorry…"

He laughed and looked out the window "Oh my dear, you have to live out of these fantasies. But that's what made me fall in love with you I guess…" he folded the gag and walked in front of me, I was not scared of him.. nor will I ever be "You won't get away with this…" he tied the gag and forcefully pulled my face to his, trying as hard as I could to break away. He swept a strand of hair out of my face "I already have sweetheart…." He walked to the door blowing me a kiss, then I heard the sensitive sound of a door locking shut. I felt around for anything.. in the pockets of my dress, any pins in my hair.. nothing… please hurry James… I know you'll find me.

* * *

At the darkness of the night, Basil and Ratigan explored around the slums of Paris. The worst smells and sights imaginable, all in one place. "I hope you know what you're doing detective…" Ratigan cringed at the filth and the smell. Basil smirked and knocked on a wooden door to a small shack.

A gruff feminine voice answered "Who is it?"

Basil answered back "Do you know when the kettle will whistle?" The door instantly opened to a curvaceous young white mouse. Along with her long black pants and her white shirt, her long blonde hair reached her waist and her large brown eyes peered into Basil. She quirked an eyebrow folding her arms "Well I'll be..." she welcomed them in and instantly saw the large rat coming in behind him, staying silent "Silent type eh? I think he likes what he sees." She winked at him making Ratigan uncomfortable.

Basil sighed and rubbed his temples.

About half and hour passed when Basil explained their dilemma "So that's why Sofia, we need your help… have you seen this young woman?" Basil handed her a picture of Rosalie, which Sofia peeked at and snapped her fingers "You know what? One of my boys said he saw Lockson around the area, didn't bother muggin im' he's as broke as a shattered window.." she hand palmed her head "He's marrying this girl for her money isn't he?" Basil and Ratigan nodded at her resourcefulness "I can ask one of my boys to lead us there tonight, problem solved… why is she so special anyway?" she changed into a black cloak and watched Ratigan dart his eyes around the room "Oh.." she smiled and patted him on the shoulder "..Don't you worry Professor, well get your lady love back.."

Ratigan started to blush and shook his head slightly "May I ask miss… how you know Basil?"

She grabbed her bag and glanced at Basil seductively "We used to work together.." and she opened the door to the outskirts of Paris, leaving Ratigan to cleverly smirk at his adversary it was time to find Rosalie.

* * *

Still tied up, Nora was falling asleep still remaining silent against the gag, my eyes began to slightly close. Suddenly I heard someone on the side of the building, someone taking out the trash I guess… suddenly the noise became louder heading towards my window. A cloaked figure broke through the solid barred window and slid the glass open. The figure walked up to me and started to rip the ropes open, I slid the gag off and spoke softly "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the figure removed her hood and I saw her light blonde hair in the moonlight she covered my mouth and pointed to the window, then started to untie Nora. I walked over and saw James! Climbing the vines and making it to the room.

Tears started to roll down my face "James…" I whispered "I thought I'd never see you again." We embraced and his long gloved claws went through my hair. Suddenly the door slammed open, Elijah was standing there with a long pistol pointed at James, who covered me "Well, I thought I'd never see the day when the greatest criminal **saves **someone…"

James spoke up and walked towards Elijah "Give me one good reason why I should not rip you apart right now."

Elijah sent a disappointed look to Ratigan "Is this any example you want to set for your children.." Elijah waved his hand and Vlad came in carrying the struggling Green children making me gasp silently.

Ratigan remained a hateful stare on him "Lockson let them go at once… they had nothing to do with this…" Ratigan stared at him with even more hatred.

He smiled and waved a gun at the children "Just hand over my fiancée and you are all free to go…" but Ratigan didn't move. Elijah chuckled "Of all people I didn't expect you of all people to go soft on children… and a woman for that matter.." I felt James getting tense without even touching him "Did you really think she'd fall for you? When she had someone like me?..." Ratigan's eyes continued to grow red and I held his tightening hand, attempting to calm him down to no avail.

"How could anyone learn to love a low, deceitful, lying, cruel, ugly-"

I shouted "Elijah don't!"

"Rat." Once Elijah finished that one word, Ratigan jumped on him forcefully sending him flying across the room, me and the rest of the group watched in horror as Ratigan ripped apart Elijah's clothing tearing Ratigan's own clothes in the process, I covered the children because I didn't want them to see their own Uncle act this way. I heard screams of horror coming from Elijah and dared to look back. I looked around and grabbed onto Ratigan's shoulders, he looked at me with a wild look in his eyes "Stop! Your killing him!" he smacked me away to the floor and continued to shred every ounce of life out of Elijah. I ran in front of a frightened Elijah and grabbed Ratigan's face "James… Please…" suddenly his eyes softened, he was breathing heavy and sighed, I softly touched his unruly black hair, putting it back into place. He fully turned around as I led him to the middle of the room. He touched my face with his ungloved hand, and I smiled slightly.

In the corner of my eye I saw Elijah smile evilly and cock the pistol at Ratigan's back, I used all my strength to push him out of the way, suddenly the sound of the bullet filled the room. Every moment happened so slowly when that little bullet hit me. I saw everyone's look of horror on their faces… including Elijah. Alex and the children saw me slowly fall to the hard wooden floor, as I fell my eyes were slightly open I saw James mouth the words "No." as he fell to my side. I fell to the floor and everything turned to darkness.

As soon as the bullet went off, Basil and a few fellow enforcement officials entered the room. Basil shouted as Vlad was being handcuffed, "Elijah Lockson, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of the Hampstead and Plunket family." He placed the handcuffs on Elijah and was handed to three other inspectors. Basil ran to Rosalie's side and observed the wound, not being able to see because of Ratigan's arms holding her. Ratigan's arms slipped open allowing Basil to observe, he held her hand and tried to feel a pulse "She's still alive.." Ratigan's eyes turned bright as he picked her up in his arms "We need to get her medical attention and fast…"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

My eyes fluttered open slowly and the room was continuing to spin, I was in a large bed covered in blankets, not being able to move my legs. Luckily I was able to sit up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest and plopped back down on the pillows. I lifted the collar on my nightgown and noticed a large white bandage tied around my chest and all along my back. I saw a tan mouse enter the room, along with a pudgier mouse following behind him. The tall mouse smiled slightly "And at last she's up Dawson."

The pudgier mouse smiled and patted my hand "You are very lucky to have survived my dear, that wound almost pierced your heart." My eyes grew wide as he assured me again "We were lucky to have gotten you back in London in time."

I quirked and eyebrow "Were back in London? How long was I… out?"

The tan mouse answered as he handed me a glass of water "About three weeks…"

"I have been out for three weeks?!" my thoughts scurried around as I finally used all my strength to push the covers off. I stepped off the bed, and tumbled to the floor. I was caught by Basil and he helped me back on the bed.

"Miss Hampstead I insist you stay in bed until you are fully recovered, this injury-"

"Where is my family?"

Basil sighed "They are back at the manor-"

"James? And the children?!" I shot out of bed and was gently pushed back by Dawson.

"He left.." Basil crossed to me and held my hand.

* * *

WHILE ROSALIE WAS PASSED OUT

Ratigan paced back and forth outside the guestroom door. He panicked. The one person that ever showed him any compassion… love even, is looking death into the face. The children sat on the long couch next to the stairs, Victoria holding P.J and Alex hanging on to Victoria's hand, who nervously looked up the stairs in five minute increments. Basil observed the tableau and quirked and eyebrow _How can this be? _He thought to himself _The most twisted mind in London… caring for __three__ children? Pacing outside my door, twisting his fingers nervously for… a woman? _He shook his head and picked up a cup of tea, walked up the stairs and patted Ratigan on the shoulder startling him. Basil gave him a comforting smile when Dawson walked out the door, he rubbed his forehead and sighed "The wound almost pierced her heart, almost a half an inch saved her life, She indeed is a fighter. However, the bullet has seriously injured her, losing a substantial amount of blood. She will survive, but will be in a coma like state until her wound has healed properly."

Dawson patted Ratigan on the shoulder and opened the door, staying silent.

Ratigan walked in and stood in shock. She was wearing a white nightgown, underneath he noticed a large bandage covering her chest and stomach. He saw her dark auburn hair resting tangled on the pillows, her lids were completely shut, covering her comforting green eyes. He stroked the tan fur on her face and smiled slightly. He sat by her side and held her almost lifeless hand.

Over a week had passed and Rosalie had not stirred at all. Ratigan sat by her side watching her, her chest slowly breathing in and out, waiting for her to wake up. The children as well had been waiting along with him, he hadn't eaten or slept a wink knowing that if he closed his eyes, she could be gone forever.

He rubbed his eyes and noticed the children sleeping on the couch, his gruff face turned to Basil who was standing in the doorway. Ratigan sighed and slightly closed the door to Rosalie's room.

"We have to leave.." he said silently

Basil shook his head "What am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up?"

"If she wakes up… A woman like her should not be tangled with someone like me."

"But she-"

"What happens when something like this happens to her again.. What if god forbid she is without me.. What if another bullet hits her?" he looked at the door "I can't watch her die in my arms.." he sighed "That is why we need to leave... for her protection."

Basil stared into his yellow eyes "Why a change of mind?" he crossed his arms "All these years of kidnapping and theft.."

He looked away from his adversary and crossed his arms "It was more like a change of heart…" he went through the door and stopped, looking over his shoulder "When she wakes up…Don't let her find me.." he went back inside the room and sat in front of Rosalie, he kissed her forehead and held his hand on her face one last time. Basil's hand went to his chin and he was amazed at his behavior. He noticed him stand up and softly touch the children, picking up P.J in his arms. Basil watched the sad Green children walk down the stairs and trudge through the door, Ratigan took one last look up the stairs, and rested his hat on his head. Basil sighed as he heard the door close and closed Rosalie's door.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"And he left... and he hasn't been back for three weeks."

I sat up and held my hands together "I just don't understand… why would he just leave... after he followed me to Paris?"

Dawson nudged Basil who cleared his throat "Well my dear… he- well he…" he wringed his hands together, not knowing what to say.

Dawson pushed his way through and smiled at me "Why don't you ask him yourself."

"Dr. Dawson you said only until.."

The doctor smiled "I did say until your wound is healed and by the looks of your energy you will be ready to go in a couple days.. Basil can help you find your way."

"What!?" Basil's eyes turned wide and he crossed his arms "certainly not! I will not go out of MY way to help a former criminal-" I grabbed Basil's hand and pleaded "Please Mr. Basil…" is all I said, he looked into my eyes and sighed in defeat. I added "I won't bother you again if you do this one thing for me please!"

"Fine…" he stormed out of the room and me and Dawson chuckled.

He shook his head "Just like a child.. I'll let you get some rest."

"Dr. Dawson?" he turned around and smiled as I laid on the pillows, I yawned and smiled back "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it my dear.." I heard the door shut softly and drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **

**ALMOST DONE! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

In the next few days Rosalie was finally healed, She was up and about bored out of her mind until Basil finally let them go. She dressed herself in a tight long light blue dress that flared at the bottom, the long sleeves had white lace on the trim. She placed her hair in a bun at the top of her head while the bangs rested right above her brows. Her necklace shined against the blue fabric, making her smile and step out of Baker Street with confidence.

First they stopped by the Plunket's home, to assure her Aunt Nellie she was fine.

Aunt Nellie held onto Rosalie, not letting go "Umm.. Aunt Nellie." Rosalie chuckled softly and finally released herself "I need to get going.."

"Go? Where? How can you leave at a time like this? Your home! I need you here with me and girdy, penelope-" she motioned her hands and noticed the soft look on Rosalie's face, she sighed and held both of her hands on her face "Go to him." Rosalie smiled wide and kissed her cheek, grabbing her coat she noticed that Nora was standing on the stairs with heavy tears in her eyes.

Nora stroked Rosalie's hair as a tear rolled down her face, wetting her fur "I guess there is just one problem left.."

She smiled "What's that?"

Nora hugged her tightly "How much I am going to miss you." Rosalie patted her back and returned the hug, Basil smiled in return and cleared his throat "Miss Hampstead if we want to make it before nightfall."

"I understand.." she whispered to Nora "I'll always be there… don't you worry." She left out the door and headed down with Basil to the water front.

* * *

At the end of the pipes connecting to the Rat trap, Basil stopped at the gate to the lair "This is as far as I can take you without him ripping me apart… I wasn't supposed to tell you where he was."

He was going to walk away when he felt Rosalie hug him "Thank you."

Basil smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders "Good luck my dear.." and he disappeared into the darkness of the pipes.

* * *

Bill knocked on the door lightly "Sir?... sir?" he waited several moments when he heard a voice answer back "Yes Bill? What is it?.. I've told all of you to leave me alone."

"I understand sir but… " Bill motioned outside the door, the professor didn't turn around. Bill sighed in defeat and closed the door. Even with the door closed, suddenly P.J's crying can be heard, It suddenly got louder making Ratigan get out of his seat and march to the door. He walked past the barrel and past Rosalie's old room slowing down in the process. He smiled gently as his thoughts were cut off by the babies soft crying coming from the children's room "Now, Now P.J, this is no time for you to-" Once he had spoken, he heard a "Shh!" coming from the door.

He opened the door and noticed the crying had stopped, he saw Rosalie carrying P.J in her arms. His eyes grew wide with amazement as she started to talk to the baby "Once upon a time, there was a crazy, loud, American mouse who thought she had everything she ever wanted. Then like a nightmare she lost her father, the one person who made her entire life feel complete, gone in an instant…" she paused and made sure the baby was still awake "Then she had to move to London and live with her aunt and equally loud cousins…" she watched Ratigan's look still stay awestruck as she continued "And then after a dark turn of events she found that she had been held hostage by a criminal! A rude, conceited, obnoxious, cocky-" Ratigan cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow, she chuckled "Well… Anyway the girl and him did not get along at all under any circumstances…" she smiled warmly "Soon later he saved her life, in any way a person can be saved…" Ratigan smiled and walked towards her "Then that crazy, loud, American girl found that she had fallen madly, head over heels, desperately in love with him…" He held her hand as his eyes grew wide, he embraced her and the baby when Victoria and Alex walked into the room and smiled wide. P.J laughed and Rosalie set him down, Ratigan stroked her soft face and finally kissed her, she rested her arms on his tall shoulders, as the children looked on.

"Rosalie… I can't see you hurt again…" Ratigan combed his gloved claws through her hair and she held his hand "You and me? We're a team now, there is no way I'm leaving you again.."

Both of them noticed the children and stopped, Rosalie blushed and crossed her arms "And what are you three staring at?"

Alex stepped up "Well this was actually our plan all along…"

Ratigan looked at Rosalie with the same look "What are you talking about?" He laughed and nudged Rosalie who quirked an eyebrow, then suddenly the light bulb went off "Oh for god sakes... you mean the constant messes?"

Victoria "Yes!"

Ratigan chimed in and rubbed his temples "And the dinner."

"Correct Uncle James!" Alex answered

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at each other and smiled, then both of them questioned at the same time "The dancing?"

Alex answered "No… Fidget was actually drunk… that was not our idea.."

All of them laughed together when Rosalie felt a hand hold hers, Ratigan looked into her green eyes, he dipped her in a dancing pose making her laugh "I wouldn't have it any other way…" they kissed again when they heard applause coming from the front of the door. Bill, Nicolas, Fidget, and the rest of the thugs all were applauding and whistling making both of them smile.

* * *

_Soon after that, Rosalie and James were living together.. which bloomed into an inseparable romance. Elijah was finally locked up in the Tower of London.. that creep has at least twenty years living in a nice comfortable jail cell and that no good traitor Andy was never found.. good riddance. Basil and Ratigan's actions were brought to the attention of the queen herself. She saw a change with Ratigan's crimes and finally pardoned him for good… he changed his ways and even his thugs decided to change as well, but still living in the lair. Fidget finally made it with the singer at the Rat trap… and let's just say he finally quit his drinking. As for the children, they stayed with Rosalie and Ratigan, in a new family…_

_Did they ever get married? Well after two years of constant courting, approximately 484 dates and no hostage situations, after months and months of asking…. I finally said yes…_

_Till next time_

_-Rosalie Anne Hampstead (soon to be Ratigan)_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY AND HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT TOO! OFF COURSE THIS STORY IS GOING TO CONTINUE DON'T YOU DARLINGS WORRY!**


End file.
